Truth or Dare
by HeartOfDarkess
Summary: Jasper is a cocky southern boy who is trying to make a new life in a new city. He meets a mysterious girl who seems to know more about him than he does! How does he handle the girl who would change his destiny? Rated M for language/possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi folks! This little tale is dedicated to Mouse555 who writes the best British versions of the Twilight characters (just love the naughty Edward in Enough is Enough) and I was inspired by her writing to write this. She's a Jasper fan so I thought I'd write a little cocky Jasper just for a laugh and for Mouse555! I'd love it if you review and tell your friends about it! And also give Mouse555 a looksee for her stories – they're great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper or any other Twilight characters....though I know someone who wants a cardboard cut-out of him for Xmas just the same! Hehehe**

JPOV

It wasn't fair, really. She had me by the balls, and it was my fault. All because of a stupid dare. All to prove that I had the guts to do anything without hesitating. What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I just tell the truth and hang the consequences? Now my life as I knew it was over. Gone in the blink of an eye. I closed my eyes and recollected what had happened as I lay in bed, the pain never leaving me as I tried to get some sleep. I knew that she was in my head so much that sleep would be impossible tonight, and probably any other night from now on, she had my heart on a string that much. Tug, tug...tug, tug, tug.

Of all the bars to go into in all the places in the world, she just HAD to walk into mine, and now, I was a goner. Absolute cactus. An idiot, following her around like a damned lap dog, doing whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. No-one had ever had that sort of power over me before. No-one! Now I had this unbreakable connection to this woman that I couldn't see finishing any time soon. I seriously needed my head read. Seriously.

Stupid thing is, the girl was a huge blip on my radar screen before I even knew it. I later found out that her and her friends had followed me on the little blog and facebook page the band and I made, and had posted hundreds of comments whenever we posted new photos of our adventures. We were trying to break into the music business, and thought the site might help our cause, posting videos of our jam sessions and local gigs on there as well as You Tube. I never dreamed out of all of this that I would have my own personal stalker. Not a stalker in as much as she was a tad obsessed. Just a little. I took as a compliment actually. Well, in the beginning anyway. Now everything's all messed up. Big time. Well, to be more exact, I'm the one that's messed up. All because of her and the power she had over me. I was such a pussy.

When I first noticed her postings on the page, she would always comment on any pictures of me. She posted innocent stuff, really, nothing different from many of the other girls who seemed to follow our every move on our website, which in a little over six months had gained a pretty strong following. Some would even post links to risqué pictures of themselves, just to get noticed by us. Nothing like free porn! I've never been able to work out why these girls think it's not going to come back to haunt them when they post pictures of themselves like that, their naked bodies forever trapped in cyberspace. Maybe they want something to reminisce about when they're old and sagging. Who knows what half of these crazies think? All the other guys in the band took it as a compliment. I mean, what else do 22 year old guys think of every minute of every day, anyway?

As time went on, though, she seemed to post things as if she actually knew me. Personal things. Things that not even my family or friends knew. It was as if she was inside my head. She knew about my strained relationship with my father, to which she would reply that she couldn't remember her parents. She also knew about where I went to school and how I came to leave there and would write comments to encourage me to follow my heart and stop listening to my family. Then, she began to ask me if we could meet, as she wanted to make sure that I was okay and get to know me better. I stopped reading the blog after that, and didn't post any more photos on the facebook page. Things just got too....weird. I mean really.....who was to say that she wasn't an axe murderer? I knew one thing. She'd make a great private investigator. I started getting paranoid after that, feeling that I was being watched, but never really seeing anything out of the ordinary. I got nothing but grief from the other band members, who thought it was some big compliment that she was so interested in me. I knew better. She knew things about me that NO-ONE else knew, but I wasn't about to tell the others that. I had run away from life before. That's how I came to be here.

After deciding to leave the States a year ago and leave behind a life that was far from ideal, I came to Australia hoping to start a new life and extricate myself from my family. I was one step away from living out of a cardboard box back then, after my family kicked me to the curb for failing them. I had a bad habit of doing that, and it was only a matter of time before there were dire consequences to my actions.

Sooner or later, I knew I was going to be a disappointment to my family. I was always a rebel, much like my father. He, however, was the only rooster in the place we called home, and no-one, but no-one, challenged him. To live with that man you'd either have to be a female, or a goddamn eunuch. I was neither. I was just like him, and I hated that about myself. If anyone ever told me how much I was like him, I'd take it as an insult. A proverbial slap in the face. A goddamn travesty.

He was a high flying businessman, who believed from balls to bones that the world revolved around him and no-one else, while he sat in his high-rise office in New York City and made a kajillion dollars a year working in arbitrage. He was a selfish bastard, and uprooted us from our home in Texas to move to the Upper West Side of New York, just because he got an offer to work on Wall Street. He only did one thing better than do good business. Ignore his children. That is, he ignored them until they did something wrong. What an asshole! I'll never understand why Mom didn't divorce him or kill him years ago. They say love is blind, but it must be deaf, dumb and stupid as well. Go figure.

After leaving school and spending months trying to find a life for myself and stop taking cash from the old man, I decided that moving cities wasn't enough and thought that moving countries would be a better idea. That way, I'd be less tempted to let him buy my affections. I'd been studying music at Juilliard but couldn't wrap my head around classical guitar. It wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't as if I didn't have talent. Far from it. I had it in abundance and because of that, I found the curriculum there tedious. And, as far as my singing went, well it didn't while I was there. I wasn't exactly given the opportunity to sing, my low gravelly voice not exactly in keeping with the music I was forced to play, day after boring day. Though that music had stood the test of time, it was dead and buried like the people who composed it, and I saw it as nothing but pointless to mimic someone else's work. I mean, isn't the whole point of being a musician being able to express yourself through your own creativity? I needed more of an outlet than I was allowed there, and being forced to churn out the same old compositions was just not satisfying me in any way. I was forever getting in trouble with the teachers when I'd add my own heavy edge to something to make it uniquely mine. So, I kicked myself out of that place just before they did it for me, and left the States to come to Australia after I had an offer from a friend to go with him for a working holiday. Things were going along pretty well, and though I wasn't unhappy, things could have been better.

I was working behind the bar at the Rock Garden, a cool new establishment in an inner Sydney suburb where you have to be a damned millionaire to buy a one bedroom apartment, when fate decided to come a-calling. All kinds of people came here, from lovers of rock, to businessmen who brought clients here to schmooze. Everything in between also came here, and on Thursdays you'd get a mixture of ages from cougars to the young all mixing in well together. This place had quite an atmosphere, that's for sure. Though my job paid the rent, it wasn't exactly the career path that I wanted to pursue forever. My days as being just a bartender were numbered, and that was something that I knew without fail. There's nothing wrong with pouring drinks for people, but it didn't really require singing or writing songs on my part, and that's all I wanted to do whenever I wasn't sleeping. About three months in to working there was when things began to change for me.

When I saw the band after they auditioned to play a gig here, I knew they created the music that I could really get in to. I watched them play when I worked nights, and liked what I heard. Their songs were great, pure rock, but something was missing. Their lead singer really couldn't cut it. It was his voice. It just didn't go with the music. He didn't have much chance what with being the drummer and all, because everyone knows that drummers don't make good lead singers. Never have, never will. Then, one night before a gig, I noticed that the singer slash drummer was having a few 'artistic differences' with the rest of the band. It didn't help that they really weren't drawing much interest, and the boss was just about to give them the flick before I saved the day, on two counts as I recall.

The drummer was getting a little miffed that the others weren't as fond of his feathery, high pitched voice as he obviously was. He was a goddamn soprano. Vienna Boys Choir, eat your heart out! I was sure his testicles hadn't dropped yet. He just didn't suit their style at all, and the music they played needed a low, heavy voice. One with a bit of guts. One filled with more than a little pain and an added measure of angst. Mine fit the bill perfectly on all fronts. Once I pointed out their major flaw and volunteered to step in, the drummer picked up his sticks and left that very same day. Being sans one drummer, I also knew who could take his place. I immediately called my roommate Emmett, who was in between jobs but sometimes busked in the city, playing on cans or anything he could get his hands on. He was a New Yorker who I met at Juilliard and though he graduated, he couldn't really work out what he wanted to do, so, on a whim he came here with me. He had an Aunt here in Australia and we stayed with her till we got our own place together.

And so, the band was born. And when I say the band, I literally mean the band. We could never decide on a title for the band, so one day I just looked up the translation for the words 'the band' and ended up choosing the translation into Spanish, giving our band a name. La Banda was a mixture of rock and a little metal. I even had some songs that I'd already written that blended perfectly with their style. I played a little guitar, but mainly stuck to what I loved. Singing and writing. Oh, and supplementing the income by doing the occasional shift behind the bar. We became a staple at this place and started to become pretty well known around Sydney, gathering a local following like you wouldn't believe. The original members, Edward who played keyboards and percussion as well as sang backups, and Carlisle who played bass guitar as well as Jake who played lead guitar, welcomed the fresh change that Emmett and I brought to the band. We clicked straight away, and have never looked back, becoming fast friends in no time. We were playing gigs at the Rock Garden as well as a few more in other bars around the city, and life was, well, great.

That's when she walked into my life, and turned my world into all ways of wrong.

I was working one Thursday night, mixing up some cocktails for a few single girls who had decided to camp themselves in front of the bar and show me their goods. They had the usual Thursday-night-singles-who-wanna-pick-up-the-irresistible-bartender thing going. They never stopped flirting with me from the minute they sat down at the bar, practically throwing themselves at me when they realised who I was. Ah, yes, some of our faithful fans. It was weird how they would say my name as if they knew me. I just couldn't quite get used to it. Every time it happened, it felt nothing but surreal.

"Hey, you're that Jasper Hale who's the lead singer of La Banda, aren't you?" one of them asked, giggling as she spoke. She was thin with blonde hair that had black roots which made her look ridiculous. Why didn't girls just go with the natural colour that they were born with? Her skin was way too sallow to carry off the bottled blonde look, and the dark colour of her roots would have brought out her eyes. And, why all the heavy makeup? Her lips were blood red and she looked like a damned clown!

"What are you doing behind the bar? Shouldn't you be up there singing?" the darker haired one asked as she leaned forward, trying to let her fake boobs spill out over the bar. I never understood what the appeal was with breast implants either. I swear if I met a girl who would just make it a little more challenging to pursue her, and have all of her original body parts, I'd probably give her the time of day. I was always throwing these types to the other guys in the band. They always had their fun with them too. Never heard any complaints from them, anyways.

"Yeh, and where's that hunky keyboardist Edward Cullen? He could tickle my ivories any day of the week!" the blonde added in a high pitched squeak. Looks like there could be another one I could throw the insatiable Edward's way, his Brit accent making all the girls swoon. Personally, I couldn't see the appeal, but what did I know?

"Our set starts in a few hours, ladies," I said charmingly. After all, they were paying customers, spending twelve bucks a pop on their cosmopolitans, and twenty on the cover charge. That was such a stupid thing when I thought about it. After all the overheads were taken out of the cover charge, we'd be worth less per head that a goddamn pina colada! I'd make better bucks being a man-whore! And let's face it, that's what it felt like sometimes, with the way the females would pay good money to sit at a bar and ogle me. I wasn't full of myself. It was just a fact. I was a cocky, confident bastard, compliments of my father, and had the gift of being able to make people see things my way. That was one trait I didn't mind possessing in abundance, come to think of it. It sure came in handy at times. I knew that it's what got me in the band, among other things. My accent made my ability to manipulate people even easier, with my southern drawl oozing so much sex appeal that it charmed the panties right off any girl I wanted. Not that I was interested in any of the girls that walked into this club, or their panties for that matter. That was, until I met HER.

Just after the pushy girls got up to powder their whatevers, SHE walked in and hesitated at the doorway, crossing the room slowly, her head moving from side to side as she searched for somewhere to sit, but also seemed to be looking for someone as she stared at the stage and then back towards the bar. I had never seen such a perfect specimen in my life! The way she moved.....it was like music, like poetry. There, dancing towards me, was a thousand songs, the notes and words flying through my head as she walked. She was so graceful that she looked like a freaking ballerina. I was half expecting her to pirouette across the room! Her eyes darted everywhere, but all the tables were taken. Lucky me! I finally noticed that she had a few friends that followed behind her, and the three of them approached the bar. The two friends behind her pushed her forward and guided her to the barstool nearest to me. She sat herself down and glared at her friends, then turned towards me.

"Well, now, what can I get you ladies?" I asked smoothly, glancing at the other two quickly before fixing my eyes on her and only her. Her friends were pretty enough. One was petite with long reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, and the other had blonde hair and wore a pair of trendy yellow glasses and a huge scowl on her face, looking like a goddamned Amazon from where I stood. She was something else, that one. A little scary. Hmmm...Emmett would sure go for her and he wouldn't look like a midget next to her either. And the cute redhead? More Edward's type. He loved them petite just like me, but also liked them young. I could already picture us doubling together, and Edward sucking her face right off. But, I was getting ahead of myself. Cocky through and through. I smiled to myself as I checked out the girl that caught my eye like no other had.

As I took in everything about her, I realised that she had it all. Petite, flawless alabaster skin and dark flowing hair that sat around her face all jagged and sexy, and shone like a silver dollar. And those pretty, dark eyes! I could just lose myself in those forever. She had a little makeup on, I'll admit, but it wasn't all caked on like most of the other girls did who walked in here. She wore a natural colour on her full lips with just a bit of gloss. She smelled of roses, which had just become my new favourite flower.

If I thought she was something to look at, I was even more taken with her when she spoke. "Well it's my best friend's birthday, so what would you suggest?" she asked, her voice resonating through the room like a tinkling bell. I took in a small gasp, shocked at how she was making me feel, high on her smell.

"Well, honey, I would suggest a birthday cocktail on the house," I said, smiling, trying to charm her by offering favours. And, anything else she was interested in. I mean, I was ready to give her ANYTHING she wanted.

"Sure, why not?" she said. "Bella, what do you want?"

"Oh, maybe a cosmopolitan," she replied.

I made the cocktail up quickly and poured it for her and said, winking, "Happy Birthday, Bella. Now what can I get you.....err?" I asked, turning my attention to the blonde. I stared at her quizzically, silently asking her name. Took her a while to catch on.

"Rosalie," she replied, the scowl never leaving her face, which would be pretty if she smiled. "And I'm the designated driver so I'll have a water," she snapped. And she was the one who needed to loosen up more than the other two. Pity, really.

"And you......honey?" I asked, ramping up the charm to full throttle.

"Alice. It's Alice. Just a beer," she replied, her smile so hypnotic that I thought I'd died and gone to hell. And what was with her scent? She was mouth watering without a doubt, my little rose, my rose who'd hopefully be getting lucky with one very cocky Texan any time now.

"Well now, a no fuss beer drinker, just like me. I like a woman with simple tastes," I said, twisting the top off the beer and handing it to her.

She took the bottle in her hand and smiled, winking at me as she took a small sip. "Mmmm thanks. So, what's your name, then?"

It was the first time a female in this place had asked my name for about three months. I stared at her in surprise and answered, "You don't know? Well that's a new approach!" Cocky as all get out, I figured she was feeding me a line. It was nearly like she could read my mind, my little minx, with the way she looked at me. She was staring at me as if she thought I was an asshole, and who was I to disagree? I was the first to admit I was a monumentally huge one.

"Huh, don't know what you're talking about," she retorted.

"Oh, you don't? Sorry, Alice. It's just that I play in the band here, and well, we're pretty well-known around Sydney," I boasted. "I thought you were using a line on me, that's all," I said.

"Oh," she said. "You're pretty cocky for a barman who plays in some second rate band, aren't you?" she snapped as she stared at me up and down with a little indignation.

"Yup, sure am," I replied automatically, trying to ignore the fact that she seemed unimpressed with me. And let's face it, I was cocky. Without a doubt. And though this particular girl seemed to be more immune to my charms than I was used to and didn't seem impressed with me one little bit, it just made me more determined. It made me want to win her over even more. I'd have to pull out all stops and lay the charm on thick. I wasn't used to having to make such an effort. "And the name's Jasper, ma'am," I said politely as I tipped in invisible hat towards her.

The other two giggled. Well, at least Bella did. Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes as I poured her an ice water and sat it on the bar in front of her. She was a laugh a minute, that one. I was tempted to lace the water with a little vodka, just to see if I could get her to smile. Hell, I'd even settle for a blank, disinterested look!

"You staying for the set, darlin?" I drawled seductively.

"Depends," she answered, casually shrugging her shoulders. She seemed to be trying to figure me out, as she watched and waited for me to speak.

"On what?" I asked boldly.

"On if I follow through with my dare or not," she answered coyly, taking another small sip of beer.

This woman was intriguing! I had to know more. "What dare?" I asked putting my elbow on the bar and leaning into her to catch her eye, the rose smell nearly making me faint with delirium. My eyes shut for a second as I listened to her sweet voice and inhaled her. She must've thought I was crazy, and by all rights, I was.

"The dare that my friends here made me do," she said as she put the beer on the bar and pointed to either side of herself with her thumbs, still not really revealing anything further.

"Uh-huh....." I said, nodding my head, waiting for her to clue me in, leaning in closer.

"Well......I can't say more than that unless......" she teased, sighing deeply and closing her eyes for a moment. That did it. I could have grabbed her and had her on the bar, then and there.

"Unless?" I repeated, cocking my eyebrow and reaching out to touch her hand, which she quickly moved below the bar before I got there as her eyes snapped open.

"Unless you want to play too. It won't really work unless you play too," she said cryptically. "It's part of my dare, you see," she explained. Who the hell WAS this woman? And how could she be involving me in her dare if I'd just laid eyes on her? This WAS intriguing! And, more than a little unsettling.

"Do you mind telling me how it's possible that I'm involved in your dare, since we've only just met?" I asked, revealing exactly what I was thinking.

"Nope!" she snapped, a half smile crossing those pouty lips as I leaned in closer, her eyes nearly black in the light of the club. God I wanted to kiss her. What the hell was wrong with me? I was the classic loner and rebel, not needing anyone in my life except the occasional one night stand when things got desperate. Other than that, I hung out with Emmett, played music and generally did my own thing. Life was good. What the hell was I doing thinking about how many ways I could kiss her? Or if I would see her again? I was already gone over her, and didn't realise how far I actually was, and how far worse it was gonna get.

"So, then how's this gonna work if you won't tell me anything?" I asked, still wanting to keep talking to her.

"Well, we could play truth or dare and you could find out. What do you say?" she dared, her eyes as big as saucers as she waited for me to answer, her smile absolutely wicked.

I sighed heavily, as my eyes darted to her friends and back to her face, wondering what I was letting myself in for. How would truth or dare work anyway? I could just select to tell the truth and say any random thing. She didn't know me from Adam, so I could get away with that so easily. But, who was I kidding? I loved the gauntlet being thrown down, and the fact that the challenge came from this gorgeous creature made it all the more appealing.

She sensed that I was about to back out and said something that had my mind made up, leaning in closer to whisper in my ear. "What if I was to say that I'd like to take you home with me to play out the dare? Would you be game to do that? Or, would you rather be a coward and reveal some secret that, let's face it, you could make up because I supposedly don't know you...." she murmured. Then, she sat back and glared at me, her eyes narrowing in challenge.

"Err...well I have to play the set, and....and...." No-one in HISTORY had made me stumble over my words the way this woman did. I shook my head, trying to regain some sort of self-control and coherency. What the hell sort of power did this woman have anyway? Was she some sort of witch?

"Well, I think I can wait," she said, whispering into Bella's ear something that made her laugh. Bella looked me up and down and nodded in agreement.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"Not anything you need to worry about, Jazzy," she said, covering her mouth as she spoke as if she'd slipped up.

I gasped again. Jazzy was what my little sister called me, and no-one else DARED do it. She died of leukaemia two years ago, which was when my life started to fall apart. My father wasn't even with her when she passed, the bastard. The funeral was simple, and my father ended things on a great note when he had to leave the wake early to go to some meaningless business meeting. He didn't even take a day off to bury his own child!

"Sorry Jasper," she said quickly. "So. Can I meet with you after work?" she asked. I stared at her with a sense of suspicion, trying to figure out what her angle was.

"I...don't know," I said, trying to make a rational decision. What was this girl's deal anyway? I was so curious about her, but felt uneasy at the same time, my gut telling me to run in the other direction. Maybe I was reading too much into the situation. Maybe her calling me Jazzy was a coincidence. Then, again, maybe I was letting the little general rule all my decisions right now.

Alice laughed loudly, throwing her pretty head back as she did. My mouth gaped. It was as if she could read my mind. "Did I say that out loud?" I muttered to myself.

She immediately stopped her laughter, and stared at me with a serious face. "So, are you a man or a mouse?" she challenged. I bristled in response. I had never backed down from a challenge my entire life, and wasn't about to start now.

"Oh, why the hell not?" I sighed, breaking into a wide smile. I thought if nothing else tonight, I'd be having me some wicked fun!

"Good!" she shrieked. "So, truth or dare?" she asked. "You have to tell me now, or forget it."

"Dare!" I replied.

She took out a pen and paper and wrote an address and number on it, then handed it to me. "Meet me here at two," she said. "It's a little all-night cafe I like to go to." I stared at her with a look of confusion on my face. I thought she was taking me home, not out for coffee.

"You want to go for coffee?" I asked, wondering why all the pretence when she'd offered to take me to her place earlier.

"Yes, if that's alright. You see, I need to decide about you before I complete the dare, so I want to get to know you a little more, that's all," she explained. Funnily enough, I couldn't wait to get to know her either. It just wasn't like me at all.

"Fair enough," I answered, as I heard Edward's voice chime in as he and Emmett walked through the door.

"Well, ladies, are we having a nice evening?" Edward asked as he approached the bar. Then, he stopped in his tracks as Bella turned her stool to face him. I was so good. I knew he'd like this girl. "Um, well, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen," he stammered, his charms though not working as well, still did the trick on this girl. Bella smiled in return, the smile of a woman already gone over a man as she extended her hand to shake his. He grasped her hand and turned it over to kiss the back of it. I wanted to gag, but instead Emmett saved the day and smirked.

"Emmett, Edward, this is Bella, Rosalie and Alice," I said, making the introductions.

"Well, hello blondie!" Emmett said as he stared at Rosalie and moved to stand nearer to her. She actually smiled at him in response. Two out of two. I was on a roll. Three out of three would be even better, and I'd be working on making that little statistic becoming a fact real soon. They all started chatting among themselves while Alice and I waited in silence, not taking our eyes off one another. She was, without a doubt, reeling me in already. I could feel it. My heart on a string, being tugged towards her. Tug....tug.

"Okay guys, you'd better go get us set up. I'll be there when Jess arrives to relieve me, so get to it roadies!" I ordered.

They reluctantly left the girls behind and walked backstage to set up. Jess walked in at the same moment and walked behind the bar to relieve me. "Hey beautiful," I said. "Looking good tonight honey," I added.

"Well Jasper, seems like you've been busy tonight," she said as she stared at the three women sitting at the bar. Alice and Bella burst out laughing, and even Rosalie cracked another smile.

"You know, you're a piece of work Jasper," Alice said as she stared at Jess. "You might like to it dial down a little bit," she added, smiling at me.

I laughed at her and gave her a big surprise when I jumped over the bar, not bothering to use the door. I stood right next to her as she sat on the stool and leaned in once again, the roses hitting me once more as she breathed heavily. "You know I can't do that," I whispered. "It's just who I am, darlin. Jess, drinks for these ladies are on me tonight," I said as I turned and walked away from her, feeling her eyes bore into me as I walked. I smiled. I still had it.

The set was extra great tonight, and every now and again, I'd glance towards the bar to make sure she was there. She was. She sat there and moved her body to every song we played, the smile never leaving her face. She clapped and whistled louder than anyone else between songs, and even mouthed a few words to some of them. Every time I'd catch her doing that, she'd stop and look down as if I'd busted her. I realised that she was a fan and did know me. Minx.

On the second last song, she disappeared, leaving her friends there to hook up with Edward and Emmett I guessed, and probably was headed for the cafe that she spoke of. As we finished to a great round of applause and whistles, I picked up my phone and send a text to the number she gave saying simply 'On my way'. There was an immediate reply with just the two letters, 'ok' written. I was on my way to meet the girl that somehow had gotten under my skin more than anyone else had. I walked out into the cool night air and hailed a cab. Tonight was going to be special. I knew it just as sure as I knew how to breathe. I jumped into the cab and sped off to the unknown.

**A/N: This was going to be a one-shot, but I think another chapter is in order. So, let me know if you want to see the conclusion! REVIEW PLEASE! Possible lemons in next chapter (though I haven't decided yet), so be warned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here it is! Thanks guys for reading this and I'm just gonna write and see where this story takes me (I have no idea what will happen tee-hee – exciting innit?) **

**This story is dedicated to Mouse555....love your stories hun! And to the fabulous Mysstique lol thanks for giving your annoying aunt a review! **

**Totteacher: love ya my dear! We're working away on our story Within These Walls and will post when my esteemed co-writer gets internet back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight or any other things associated with it. Could I have a cardboard cut out of Edward though?**

JPOV

The neon sign of a huge cup of coffee outside in the cafe window blinked on and off like it was out of some cheesy 80's movie. I stared through the window before I opened the door, and the cafe was half full, the neon sign belaying the dim lighting inside the place. As I walked through the door, the strong smell of coffee hit my nostrils. I spotted her sitting at the end of the room in a booth which sat in the darkest corner of the cafe, staring down at the table at the full glass of water in front of her. She looked nervous as she sat there, fidgeting like she had ants in her pants. I felt confident, as usual, but also excited, wondering to myself what this strange night would bring. This was about to get good. I felt it in my bones. I loved surprises, and this girl's appearance in my life was a huge one. A little knot started to make its way down my gullet to the pit of my stomach as I swallowed the dry air around me. Maybe I was just as nervous as she was. "Nah!" I said as I smiled and shook my head, winning the argument with myself convincingly.

As I sauntered toward her, she turned to glance my way, her lips slowly curving themselves into a half-assed smile as I slid into the booth on the opposite side of the table. I WAS tempted to sit next to her, but she seemed so uncomfortable that I didn't want to frighten the poor girl away. I figured that she was going out on some sort of limb tonight, and now that she was alone, she seemed....vulnerable. I got the impression that she didn't make a habit of picking up strange guys and taking them home, and maybe she was regretting her earlier actions. Oh well! I was here now and so was she, and if meeting here made her feel safer, I was all for it. I was, after all, essentially a stranger, even if she was a fan and thought she knew who I was. She didn't know me. No-one did. No-one that was still alive, anyway.

I sat back casually in the booth and waited, giving her room to think and breathe, staring at her lips as her mouth opened to speak. I knew one thing. The next ten songs I write would be about this girl's kissable lips. "I didn't know if you'd show," she whispered, her hands turning the glass of water on the table absentmindedly as she stared into it once again. She bit her bottom lip between her beautiful teeth, and that's when it confirmed to me that she really was way out of her depth. This was going to be so easy. Candy from a baby kind of stuff.

"I told you I was on my way, so of course I showed, honey," I answered cockily, not wanting to disappoint THIS particular fan. I leant in closer and put my elbow on the table, my eyes trying to capture hers. And, there were those roses again, hitting me like a goddamned Mack truck. I could honestly lose myself in that smell forever, and was ready to sniff the scent right off her skin till it was all gone. Now there was a challenge I could really get my teeth into. I licked my lips and tried to catch her eye, all the while her eyes looking downward.

"So, what did you think of the show?" I asked, trying to help her relax and look at me.

"It was great," she answered as she quickly looked around the room, still not looking at me.

"What's all this cloak and dagger stuff about, Alice? Are you on the lamb or something?" I whispered, wondering why she seemed so uncomfortable. She shook her head emphatically in silence, causing me to ask, "Are you going to let me in on what's going on?"

"It's....just....well," she stammered awkwardly, distracting me in the process. I shook my head to regain my senses and found my eyes working their way down her throat to her chest and stopping at her ample cleavage. Up until now, I hadn't noticed her body, well except for the way it moved. Her eyes, voice and smell had pretty much occupied my attention up to that point. She had on a deep blue button down dress which had a few of the buttons undone at the top, either side of the material cutting into her cleavage and hugging her in all the right places. Signs of a black lace bra peeked through each side of the dress, making her look sexy hot. Hell, a girls breasts were usually the first thing that caught my attention, but not with this one. She was different. Her face and eyes had me hypnotised, and though she was far from disappointing in the body department, it wasn't the thing that necessarily drew me to her above everything else. Well, that WAS a first. I smiled at her, my grin knowing as I picked up on the tenor of her feelings. It was as if her emotions were all over the place, rolling through me like a tidal wave, and I'd never felt anything like it. Why could I read this girl like a book?

"Don't be scared, darlin," I said in my best seductive drawl. "You can tell me..."

"I-I'm not scared," she interrupted, shaking her head, her quickening breaths telling me that she was petrified. I couldn't let her feel this way around me. I wanted her to like me, not be shit-scared of me.

"Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea. I should go," I said, feeling more than disappointed as I made a move to slide out of the booth.

She immediately reached her hand out to touch mine, stopping me from moving an inch further. Her touch shot a strange sensation through me, her cold, wet hand from holding the glass of water making me shiver in response. She had me hook, line and sinker, and though I hated to admit THAT, I couldn't help but feel like a love struck teenager when she touched me. I could feel myself becoming more and more her possession by the second. My hand wrapped around the cold unforgiving skin of hers and in response she gave my fingers a gentle squeeze, my body humming with sensations that I had never felt before.

"You don't have to go," she replied. "It's just that I feel a little nervous when I'm around you."

"I don't bite," I answered, winking at her. "Not on the first date anyway," I added, bursting into laughter. That did it. She laughed in response, shaking her head as if to berate herself for feeling nervous.

"Oh, I know that," she replied as she continued to laugh. "Neither do I. Well most of the time," she added, shaking her head as her dark eyes shone in the soft glow of the cafe. Her laugh was truly contagious and totally endearing, lighting up her pretty face like a Christmas tree. I'd have to make her laugh as often as I could tonight, just so I could experience its effect. "It's just that I feel like I've lured you away under false pretences, and I'm feeling a little guilty about it."

"Oh, really? Maybe you should purge yourself of your guilt by telling me what's going on then," I said, unable to be angry at her even though I suspected she knew more than she originally let on. Who cared anyway? If it got us here, sitting in this booth together, I didn't give a damn!

"Where do I start?" she asked, staring at our joined hands.

"How about you start by explaining the dare. You said you'd take me home with you to act it out. I'm a little curious about that. Mind explaining?"

"I wasn't exactly being honest with you, Jasper. I never intended on sleeping with you tonight, I just wanted to talk to you," she said as she used her thumb to make tiny circles on the back of my hand, her touch searing into my skin, tormenting me, daring me to grab her.

Oh, this girl was good. I knew I had to keep my distance after what she just said, but I couldn't help but lean in closer, her caresses causing a stir in my groin. Not only did she have me wrapped around her little finger right now, she had also managed to put the little general in a proverbial sling by just touching my hand! I was beginning to realise that my little rose was unlike anyone else I'd EVER met.

"Oh. So, the truth or dare thing was a ruse to lure me here huh?" I breathed as her feet made contact with mine under the table. She was seriously bringing me undone.

"Not exactly. I was dared to talk to you by my friends, but told you about going home with you so I could get you to come meet me. I'm sorry about that," she said apologetically, sighing as I felt her foot move upwards. What was her deal? All the while she's telling me she won't sleep with me then she starts touching me in ways that made me want her in every way possible! And I thought I was manipulative!

Her foot worked its way up my calf and rubbed there through the material of my jeans, and I cleared my throat as I tried to keep it together. "If you go any further, you might get a little more than you bargained for, little minx," I warned. "With what not wanting to sleep with me and all," I drawled softly, smiling widely at her.

"Okay, sorry," she said as she sat up and removed herself from me. I moaned in protest, more than missing her touch.

"So?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at her, waiting for her to spill.

"Well, we kind of already know each other," she said. I knew that I'd remember THIS one if I'd met her before, unless my mind was going on me, or I happened to be dead drunk at the time. I stared at her quizzically, those eyes filled with more knowledge than she was letting on. I didn't know how I knew, but I was positive she was holding out on me.

"I don't think we've met before, unless you've been to the Rock Garden before tonight," I said, curious as to what the hell she was talking about, searching in the depths of those deep, dark eyes for answers, and feeling myself falling into them instead.

"Nope, I haven't been there before tonight."

"Look, Alice. Just try being straight with me. I like you and you like me. Just spit it out already!" I said impatiently.

She nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. Does the name Mary Brandon ring a bell?" she asked, cringing as her body tensed.

"Mary....Brandon?" I asked, searching my mind for a clue as to what she was on about. Then, like lightning, it struck me hard.

"Shit! This is un-freakin-believable! YOU'RE the girl who kept commenting on my Face Book page!" I screamed, attracting the attention of those who sat in this quiet place. This was BEYOND weird. This was more like a B-grade horror movie, with me the first victim who was about to die because he was stupid enough to leave his friends and go into the woods alone. At least I didn't go home with her. God knows what sort of things she would've done to me if I'd gone there! I was standing in an instant, wanting nothing more than to run a mile away from this freak!

"Shhh!" she said, her brows creasing as she realised we were the centre of everyone's attention in the cafe. "Please sit down and let me explain," she said meekly.

"You want me to sit down, shut up and listen to you after the hell you put me through? Seriously?" I shouted, standing over her threateningly. This girl was a psycho, and I was the idiot who had now become an unwitting part of her delusions. "I've got to get out of here," I said, turning away from her and making a beeline for the door.

"STOP!" she commanded, her voice penetrating me through to my soul, causing my body to freeze as I reached for the doorway to freedom. The pull to her was there once again, this time stronger than ever. How did she do that? Why was I so incapable of controlling myself when I was with her? I felt like a puppet on a string now, with her as the master puppeteer, pulling my strings as she saw fit. Tug, tug, tug.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, willing myself to leave, but my feet just couldn't move, all the while and stares and whispers increasing in volume within the confines of the cafe. My body was tense, every muscle aching as I tried to resist her command, but I had no hope of getting away from my stalker. I clenched my fists and slowly turned to face her, my body unwilling to move any other way but towards her. She was standing right there, her blackened eyes smouldering as she nodded towards the door. "Let's go," she said sharply, taking my hand in hers and dragging me out the door.

"Where....where are we going?" I asked helplessly as we left the cafe, unable to break free of her cold, iron grasp. This woman was strong. She took me across the road to the park, and I honestly thought I was done for, but had no way of doing anything about it. I had lost control over the actions of my body, as if it was on auto-pilot, and I couldn't do anything else but follow her. I was such a weak-assed bastard!

"We need to talk. ALONE!" she hissed as we crossed the street and entered the park. Her eyes darted around as she kept her manacled grip on me, and pulled me into the shadows, and away from civilisation. Memories of my life began to flash through my mind, and I wondered if this was the last day that I'd be alive. I thought about my problems with my father, my timid mother who put up with his torturous ways, and my beautiful sister who was only ten years old when she died. Tears began to break free from my face as we rushed through this dark, lonely place. The only other time I'd cried in my entire life was the day my sister died. Even at her funeral, I didn't shed a tear. On that day I was too angry to cry, livid at my father for talking on his cell phone while the ceremony went on!

We sat down and she stared at me with intensity so raw, that I felt like I was gonna lose my mind. I was unable to anything other than stare back at her in question, my body feeling like it was frozen to the bench as the tears flowed freely now. "What the fuck's happening?" I begged of her, pleading for her to explain as I sobbed.

"Calm down, Jasper," she whispered, shushing me as her hand reached out to touch my face. "It's okay, really. Nothing's going to happen to you. I just needed you to understand, and you were going to run, and I knew I'd never see you again," she said, her voice back to the tinkling bell just like when we first met. It immediately made me feel a little better, and my breathing began to slow as she spoke, her voice masking my fear for a moment.

"Understand what? You haven't explained anything," I whispered calmly, her touch working its magic, the cold hardness of her hands oddly soothing as the roses fanned across my face.

"Okay, I will explain," she said softly as her hand traced over my jaw. "You may think I'm strange, but you wouldn't be the first." Then, she began to sob as she spoke. "You'll think I'm a freak, but I just couldn't keep ignoring the visions," she whispered, her body shaking, though no tears fell from her eyes.

"Visions?" I asked. What the hell kind of drugs was this woman on? Still, I looked at her face with sympathy, her emotional state causing a pain in my chest like some festering wound.

"You knew you felt it when we met, didn't you?" she asked, breathing deeply to calm herself. "The feeling of two halves meeting to make a whole. Two broken, lost souls finding one another."

I shook my head in denial, even though I felt a ring of truth hit me. From the moment we met, I felt a strange connection to this woman. She knew things about me that no-one else did, and not only that, I WANTED her so much! Even now as we sat there alone, I could think of nothing else than holding her in my arms. What the hell was WRONG with me? I should be on my feet and running away screaming, not sitting here like some douche waiting for her to do God knows what to me!

"I-I...." I stammered as she swept her fingers across my cheeks and wiped away the tears, her icy touch stinging my skin as I became still and watched for her next move. She put her other hand on my face and gripped me, pulling me down to her full, pouty lips. I was a goner! I had no resistance to stop what was happening now, no more than I could resist inhaling and exhaling. She was drawing me into her world, and I had no way of finding my way home. Her lips touched mine, and they were so cold that they burned into me, like dry ice, leaving a permanent mark on me. Yet, they felt like nothing else I'd ever felt before. Our lips met as though they were designed to be together, mine fitting perfectly around hers. She kissed me gently, her lips parting slightly as she searched my mouth without fear. All my anger and doubt was instantly gone with that kiss. I knew her, and she knew me like no-one else would. I felt it so strongly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her gently to me in response, shivering as our mouths moved together.

She sighed, the roses once again taking over everything as our lips released and she moved her hands down to my shoulders. She stared at me, her glistening eyes reflecting silver in the moonlight as she whispered, "She sent me to you, you know."

"Who did, darlin?" I asked curiously, searching her face for a clue as I continued to embrace her.

"Lizzy," she replied knowingly. I froze once again and my body tensed as the sound of my sister's name penetrated my mind. I removed my arms from her, but her hands stayed put. "It's okay, Jasper," she whispered, her sweet voice doing the trick as she squeezed my shoulders in reassurance.

"Elizabeth?" I asked, shocked, deliberately avoiding using my nickname for her. It just hurt too much. "I-I don't understand, Alice. How could you possibly know....my....."

"Well, I can kind of see and hear things that others can't," she answered. "All sorts of things. One thing I can do is hear people who have passed. They sometimes come to me and tell me things. Your sister's voice started invading my head two years ago and has never left me alone since. She was coming every freaking night, and was always on about how miserable you were, and about how your bastard of a father didn't give a damn about you, and how you needed someone in your life. I've never come across such a more stubborn and determined spirit! She kept on and on about how unhappy you were at Juilliard, and sent Emmett to you to help you see that there was a different path out there for you."

I laughed nervously in response, knowing that Alice was telling nothing but the truth, but still feeling weirded out by the whole thing. No private investigator would be able to find out these intimate details, and so no matter how strange it felt or as much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew that she was telling me nothing but the truth. "So, that's how you knew so much about me?" I asked.

"Of course. What do you think...that I'm some sort of stalker who follows you and goes through your garbage bin or something?" she asked, causing me to shrug my shoulders under her hands. "Huh, I guess if I was in your shoes I probably would've thought that. Oh shit! You must've thought I was an absolute lunatic! Sorry, Jazzy..." she said, pausing in exasperation as she took in my expression, taking her hands off me and placing them on her lap.

I flinched at her use of my sister's name for me, but somehow felt lighter from her knowledge of my sister, and about my apparent brighter future. "You knew about me all this time and we didn't meet earlier? I'm surprised that...Lizzy didn't drive you nuts if she was in your head for two years," I said, swallowing thickly as I spoke her name for the first time since the day she died.

"Oh, she drove me nuts alright. And if I your sister didn't stop me, I probably would have come to find you in the States, except she said the timing was all wrong, and that you wouldn't be ready. She wanted me to wait till you left your family and came here. You know, for a ten year old, she can be so stubborn and demanding!" she said, scowling at me.

I smirked in response, my little sister being described to a fault by my rose. I only knew one other person that was more stubborn than my little sister, and that person was sitting here in this park alone with the girl of his dreams....or was it nightmares?

"Sorry. Family trait," I said in apology. "So, can you hear her now?" I asked.

She shook her head, and her face filled with a look of loss. "She said goodbye to me while I waited for you at the cafe. That's why I was so nervous. I'm on my own now, and I've become so used to her being around that I'll miss her terribly," she said. "She told me to tell you that she loves that you saved her teddy bear, and wants you to keep playing in La Banda."

"Wow, she did?" I asked. "I almost forgot about the bear. Mom wanted to bury it with her, but I rescued it from the top of the coffin before they lowered her into the grave. I've got it at home, sitting on my bed," I said. "Thank you for sharing that with me," I murmured.

"You're welcome," she answered, smiling broadly at me.

"So, tell me, what other talents to you have that I don't know about?"

She looked away from me briefly, then replied, "I'm not going to reveal ALL my secrets tonight! But I will tell you one more. I can see things, well....that haven't happened yet."

"So did you see me in your future?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. I saw you around the same time my gifts became known a few years back, just before Lizzy made her appearance. I thought I was losing my mind!" she said. "Do you know that you have a gift too?"

"Me?" I shrieked. "The only gift I have, honey, is the gift of finding trouble," I said as my finger touched her nose. "Oh, and of being full of shit!" I added as an afterthought.

"No, it's more than that. You have a way about you, Jasper. You can make people do things that they don't want to do, as well as have an effect on their feelings. It's more than charisma, it's a real power you know," she said.

"Err....I never thought about it as a power. You think I have a power?" I asked with unabashed curiosity.

"Yes I do, and if you were.....wow! Anyway, yes I do. You don't think that everybody gets their way as easily as you, do you?"

"Never really thought about it. Huh. Maybe that's why I'm so goddamned cocky!" I said in realisation.

She laughed that beautiful laugh, and the roses surrounded me once more. I shivered, the dampness of the air and biting breeze reminding me we were in a park in the middle of winter. "So, where does this leave us then, honey? Do I get to see you again?" I asked in near desperation, the power of this girl making this cocky Texan say things that he never thought he'd hear himself say.

"Well, now that's up to you," she said mysteriously. "You see, to be with me is....a little complicated and you may not want to choose to be with me because of it," she said, the cloak and dagger thing rearing its ugly head once more.

"What could possibly be worse than you being able to see dead people?" I said, laughing at my connotation at the movie with the famous saying in it.

"Oh, a few things. But I'm getting ahead of myself. You should go home, and think about what you want to do. I can't decide this for you, Jasper. Call me when you want to talk some more," she said as she stood up. "Just know this. If you decide to stay with me, it will be forever, and you will have to give up things that you can't even fathom. So if you don't see this thing between us being more than a fling, I'm not interested," she said bluntly. I opened my mouth to speak, but she placed her finger on her lips to shush me. "Don't give me an answer now. You need to seriously think about my offer before deciding anything," she whispered.

"Okay, just tell me how you really feel then," I joked. She, however, was deadly serious. "Sorry. Sure, okay, should I give you a call tomorrow?" I asked, not even wanting to leave her for a minute.

"Call me after you think about it and make a decision. Take all the time you need," she said as she leant in and quickly pecked me on the lips. "Bye, Jazzy," she whispered seductively in my ear, the roses making my eyes close in response as I heard her sweet words echo through the rustling breeze. By the time I opened them, she was gone. I was standing alone in this cold, dark place yet the very thought of her....was somehow warming me from the inside out. I knew I needed to find out more about her, and more than anything wanted to be with her. What choice did I have now?

"Keep it together," I muttered to myself, trying to reintroduce the smarmy bastard within me that had been there since day dot. Something was different though. I felt different. Something inside my heart had shifted here tonight, and there was no turning back. The cocky, confident Jasper Hale was still there, but things that I'd never felt before seemed to be drowning him out a little. I walked swiftly through the park and towards the safety of civilisation, wondering what this all meant as I hailed a cab and ordered the driver to take me home.

**A/N: Well, seems like another chapter is in order! I still have a bit to write, so I guess one more to come! Please press the review button directly below....**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hehe I'll be interested to see how this chapter turns out.....on with the show! (Just one little lemon! Don't let the citrus sting you in the eye!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight or any of its characters. Doesn't stop me dreaming I do though!**

**Mouse555: Hope you enjoy! **

JPOV

The cab ride home was way too long. It gave me the chance to recover from the spell I was under and regain a bit of sanity. I craved being near her and now that she was gone, logic began to creep in again. I tried to push the logic away. I didn't want to think any more, I just wanted to FEEL. I hadn't felt this alive since I lost Lizzy. Those two years had gone by in a blur and until now, I hadn't realised that I was the walking dead. A shell of my former self. A fucking zombie. Up until today, I couldn't even think about my sister's name without wanting to neck myself. Things sure had changed, and changed permanently for the better. It felt like I was standing all the way back at the starting line of my life. Even with my music, which was the only thread I'd been able to hang onto up till today, I wasn't really living. I was merely existing. And now, I wanted that all-time high, just like a drug that I couldn't get enough of, and I wanted it my system 24/7.

And Alice? What the fuck! She was some sort of seer, who spoke to the other side and predicted everyone's lives for them. She saved mine when I didn't even know it needed saving. I sure knew how to pick 'em. If I'd chosen any other girl to be with tonight, none of this would've happened. I wouldn't be thinking about my family, Lizzy or her life being snuffed out way too early. Instead, I'd still be walking around, clueless and full of shit, and arrogantly living out my half-life. I couldn't believe I was sitting in this lonely cab, thinking about my life and how it had turned on a dime those two years ago, and then again tonight. All of a sudden I'd turned into some sort of deep thinker, some ridiculous philosopher.

"Twenty two sixty," said the nameless, faceless driver before I gave him forty and let him keep the change, wiping away a tear from my face as I got out of the cab. Jesus, I was bawling and over-tipping the cab driver now. Where the hell was Jasper? Somebody?

I rushed through the fog that had formed and ran towards the apartment building, shivering against the cold, and at the fantasy of her body pressed against mine. As I neared the door, goose bumps began to rise on my skin as I wrapped my arms around myself and my teeth chattered, oblivious up till now of how cold it actually was. As I entered the building and walked up the stairs, my mind was still scrambled like warm eggs for breakfast. I seriously needed my head read, my thoughts becoming so obsessed with the girl that I felt like I was freefalling into hell. I hated that she had this power over me, yet loved it at the same time. Must be the masochist in me. I was a walking freakin ball of emotion, not knowing which way was up, my confidence nullified by all the other things flying through my head. Not that I minded. It was just going to take some getting used to, this new version of myself. Change was good. I was all for change. I just wasn't expecting so much in such a short time. And I got the feeling that if I went after Alice Brandon, more change was on its way.

I shoved the key in the door and opened it, walking into a quiet room and threw the door shut. My emotions were on a tightrope, and I felt as tense as a taut rubber band. Emmett's snoring pierced the silence, and didn't skip a beat even when the noise of the slamming door echoed through the room. I headed for my bedroom and as I turned on the lamp, my jaw tightened in confusion over the events of tonight. I removed my jeans and t-shirt, leaving my boxers on and put my wallet, phone and keys on the bedside table. I then went to my small bathroom and stood at the sink, staring at my reflection before I picked up the toothbrush. The face before me was flushed red, my blue eyes glassy and filled with a mixture of excitement and doubt, my brows raised in surprise at the very sight of myself. I shook my head, trying to comprehend this new person in the mirror as I wondered how much further my life could change. I couldn't believe how fucking different I was already!

I quickly brushed my teeth and decided to take a shower to warm up before bed, realising that the cold had penetrated me through to my bones after sitting in the park with her. I turned on the welcoming water, slid down my boxers and stepped out of them, throwing them into the hamper in the corner. I stood under the shower, shivering, allowing the warm tendrils of water to flow over me and take the chill away. My thoughts turned to her, and I closed my eyes as I inhaled the moist steam, imagining her here with me.

Just as I knew it would, her face made its appearance in my mind's eye, clear as a fucking bell. My little rose, Alice. My one reason for wanting to get out of bed tomorrow, and every day after that. I'd NEVER felt anything close to what I felt for her, my feelings striking me out of the blue, fast and furious. Fresh and new. Hot and heavy. I ached for the girl, and as I my mind wandered further, I began to fantasise about her, and about feeling her against me. About having her in all possible ways. About licking all over every inch of her alabaster skin. About our naked bodies twined together. About me being inside her.

I swallowed thickly and my mouth suddenly went dry as I groaned through my lips, sliding my tongue over them as I reached down and touched myself, the water flowing through my opened mouth as I tried to quench the unquenchable thirst. I shivered once more under the warmth of the water, the clashing sensations overtaking me as I turned myself on, stroking slowly as I imagined her watching me here, pleasuring myself, only to take her into my arms, drag her in the shower and kiss her sweet lips. I dreamed of my teeth biting her earlobe gently as my breath tickled her, inhaling the sweet scent of her as I kissed her neck and down to her shoulders. I groaned at the image of her kneeling before me, taking me into her mouth as I watched the water cascade down her body while she licked and sucked at me. "Oh God!" I moaned.

I leaned one hand on the tiles and stroked myself with the other, my clasped hand increasing in pace as I continued with the fantasy. I imagined getting her to stand and crushing her lips to mine, my mouth then travelling down her throat making little nips on her skin along the way. I grunted as I thought about reaching her perfect breasts, taking her nipple into my mouth and flicking my tongue over it, while at the same time reaching between her legs and feeling the warm wetness there as my fingers explored her. "Mmmm," I breathed. Then, I imagined taking her, turning her body around so that her back was to me, her arms splayed against the tiles as I entered her slowly at first, but then thrust in and out of her again and again while the water covered us, all the while her moans turning me on further as my grunts echoed louder through the bathroom. "Yes!" I hissed as I came close, stroking with ferocity now as I imagined her climaxing and throbbing over me as I did at the same time. "ALICE!" I cried, as I released into my palm, fantasising her raining kisses all over my face as I cradled her in my arms and carried her to my bed, our bodies tumbling into sleep as we lay together in each other's arms.

I was so wired that it took all of sixty seconds for me to come. My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath. I felt a little better, though far from satisfied. Jerking off to the image of Alice just wasn't enough. Up until now I was satisfied with most parts of my life, but now? Nothing less than having her permanently by my side would do.

After washing myself clean, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, picking up a towel from the hook on the back of the door and drying myself off. I wrapped the towel around my back and worked it downwards, slinging it around my hips as I headed out of the bathroom and moved towards my bed.

Lizzy's blue teddy bear, threadbare with one eye missing, sat on top of the pillow next to where I stretched myself out on the bed. I removed my towel and dropped it to the floor, then slipped my body underneath the covers. I sank my head in the pillow, picked up the bear and sighed as I read the hand-stitched name, Lizzy Whitlock, tacked onto the bottom of it. The head was half off and the fur was nearly all gone, but that bear, which she affectionately called Sissy, was there with her from the time she was born, right through to the end of her therapy. I touched the stitches that Mom had lovingly sewn, realising that I had alienated myself from my family in every way possible, even to the point of changing my last name from Whitlock to Hale, coming up with the half-baked excuse that it was gonna be my stage name and sounded way cooler.

Funny how I couldn't let go of my first name, as much as I hated it. It was the only connection that I had left with my sister, and the way she called me Jazzy made it impossible for me to change my first name under any circumstance, despite the fact it was part of the family heritage of the one man I despised. I hoped that since Lizzy had left Alice alone now, that her soul had somehow found peace, now that mine had begun to find its own.

So now, here I was. Laying in bed, unable to sleep, trying to figure out how to live without Alice. She had asked me to think carefully, and that being with her would mean sacrifice. I wondered what she meant. I mean, what did someone like me have to give up? As long as I could still play in the band, what other sacrifice would I make that could impact so much on my life? I couldn't see anything standing in the way of me being with her, and though the thought of 'forever' scared the living shit out of me, I knew that Alice was the only one for me. Ever. It was a matter of black or white. No room for shades of grey in my world anymore! Hell, I'd probably even marry the woman if that's what she wanted! My decision was made. It was already made the second I laid eyes on her tonight, but now I knew it without a word of a lie. This girl WAS my life.

Boy she had me by the nuts, and had one in each hand! Not that I minded. I smiled, satisfied with my decision as I switched off the lamp and lay in the darkness. The wind outside picked up, howling through the cracks of the window as my mind raced with thoughts of Alice. The opaque curtains had a million shadows cast over it, the tree between the street light and the window dancing across the glass and sending the room into a shimmer, some patterns solid, some fine, but all moving like a dancing ballerina. It reminded me of the way she swayed, the way she moved. I watched that window all night, imagining her there with me and wanting night to turn into day, until the light finally flickered out and the rising sun replaced it, giving me my wish. Today was gonna be the first day of the rest of my life. I felt it surer than anything. I closed my eyes as my mouth broke into my trademark cock-sure grin.

"Jasper!" Emmett yelled as he bashed on my door. My eyes flashed open and I turned to look at the clock. "Wake up man! Time for rehearsals!"

I could hear the rest of the band in the living room and groaned, rubbing my tired eyes as the sun streamed through my window. Half the day had gone by and I was still in bed, and still thinking of Alice. I was sure I had a dream about her as well, as she stood by my bed and stared longingly at me, but it seemed to flicker through my mind and I couldn't recall much more about it. Shame really. A naughty sex dream about her would've been sweet. I sighed, feeling a combination of frustration and contentment. Who needed dreams if I could have the real thing, anyway?

I stumbled out of bed and did the bathroom thing, then splashed some cold water on my face as the haze from last night still bit into me like a rabid dog. Well, sleeping on things hadn't changed my mind at all. Not that I'd slept much. I put some deodorant on and had a quick shave, then threw on a fresh pair of boxers, my old jeans and grabbed my favourite AC/DC t-shirt from my drawer.

"Jasper, if you're jacking off to a picture of Alice, hurry up and get it over with!" he shouted as he bashed on the door again. If he only knew how close to the truth he was.

I dashed for the door and opened it, my fist punching Emmett in the arm as I caught him standing near the door. "Very funny, Emmett. Maybe you should audition down at the Comedy Club!"

"Shit Jasper! You look like something the dog dragged in!" he laughed. "Something keep you UP past bedtime last night?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yep, your snoring!" I said, trying to ignore his cracks as I headed for the kitchen to grab a bite. "Pop Tart, anyone?" I asked, staring at them. They all stood there in silence, their faces in various forms of smiles, smirks and nods, all waiting for me to spill my guts as I grabbed an apple tart and put it in the toaster.

"WHAT!" I screamed, thoroughly pissed off with the lot of them. Emmett burst out laughing as my eyes narrowed and I shot angry stares around the room. This only made them start to laugh along with Emmett. "Fuck you!" I snarled at them all, making their laughter ramp up to a deafening shriek. "Oh for the love of Christ, what's your problem?" I questioned, a half smile on my lips. It was no use staying angry. It'd just make them laugh even louder.

"Oh, nothing," Edward replied as his laughter subsided and he walked over to the kitchen bench and sat on the stool behind it. "You just look a little tired and we're only concerned for your health," he said, smiling wickedly. "Care to share anything?" he asked as he placed his elbow on the counter and cupped his cheek in his hand.

I swiped at his arm, nearly making him hit his chin on the counter top as his arm slipped off its edge. "Not that I don't appreciate your concern, DEAR ABBY...but it's none of your fucking business, now is it!" I hissed. Before he could laugh once again, I added a smart-mouthed comeback. "Besides, I'm sure you've got some things about last night that you'd rather keep to yourself too, now ain't that right?" I countered as I cocked my brow at him. Edward had always kept things pretty close to his chest but seemed to know everything about everyone else, and his replying scowl told me that I'd hit a nerve. Jackpot!

"What? So the girl with the long red hair didn't cut it?" I said, pushing my luck and smiling evilly.

"Fuck no!" Emmett blasted. "He was sucking face with Bella in our dressing room after the set. Gets so a man can't even change!"

"Shut up Em. You should talk, following that Rosalie around all night like you were some sort of lap dog. Why didn't you just hump her leg and get it over with...DOG!" he laughed. Emmett shot him a look of surprise, obviously not realising that he was being so obvious.

"Yeh, whatever," Emmett replied, rolling his eyes. "She's a little icy, I'll admit, but I've got the moves to defrost her," he muttered.

I picked up the tart from the toaster and shoved the entire thing in my mouth, the heat of the filling burning my tongue. "Shit!" I said in a muffled voice as I nearly choked on my food. They all laughed at my expense again, but I was less pissed off at them this time. At least it'd changed the subject.

"Well, guys we'd better get a move on if we want to get a few hours of rehearsal in before tonight," Carlisle said, his cool level head always on what had to be done. He was the only one in our band that didn't chase skirt, well besides me. Maybe that's why he was so goddamned sensible. He had a girlfriend who lived on the north coast, and was in the middle of a long distance relationship. Personally, I didn't understand how he could do it. That thought brought me back to my decision and how right it was.

"Yeh, oh and by the way Edward, if things don't work out between you and Bella, throw her my way, won't ya?" Jake asked, his white teeth always dominating the dark skin of his face when he smiled. Girls always went for his innocent charm, and he had no problems getting any girl he wanted, his martial arts skills and ability to do back flips at the end of a set always a hit with them.

"Not likely, Jake. She's mine so back the hell off," Edward said in warning. I'd never seen him like this, his normally throw-away girls just that. Disposable. This girl had turned his head, and I knew it from the second he clapped eyes on her. Well, it looked like I had one out of three and the other two would take some work, but I wasn't worried. I knew things would fall into place. They always did, for me.

I grabbed my jacket, phone, wallet and keys and said, "Let's get moving." We got into Edward's van, which was already packed with our gear, and I pulled out my phone from my pocket and stared at it, willing it to ring. I had no missed calls or messages and though I knew she was waiting for me to call her, I secretly hoped that she wouldn't be able to stand the waiting and she'd call me. I sighed as I looked at the motley crew that were my friends as I put my phone away. Calling Alice would have to wait till I was alone, which pretty much wrote off today. I didn't want these jackasses listening in on our conversation, or butting into my life. I also wondered if it was such a good idea to tell my friends about her talents, or if she wanted it kept a secret. She managed to prove her ability to me because of what she knew, but how would she convince anyone else she wasn't just some lunatic? I decided that Alice would be my dirty little secret. For now, anyways.

While the boys finished setting up, I picked up my acoustic guitar and strummed away at it absentmindedly. Words began to fly through my mind about Alice, and they were beginning to take shape. I continued to strum as I tried to put them in the right order, and I began to write my first song about her, strumming the sweetest combination of notes on the guitar that I could muster. I closed my eyes and composed in secret, mouthing the words to myself.

_Blackest eyes that bore into me, you captivate my soul, Darlin' what you do to me I can't even say, you're my woman, the half to my whole. You make me feel like I'm alive, when I didn't know I was dead, I'm not scared to have you by my side no more, I fear the other dread.... my rose, my rose, my Texas rose. I ache for my Texas rose._

Well, it was something. A ballad, or some sort of pathetic crooner country song, and I usually didn't write either. It was a little corny too, and I knew that it didn't really fit in with our style, and I also knew that I'd get nothing but grief and constant teasing from the others if I tried to make it part of our playlist. I opened my eyes and smiled while the others still continued to set up, none of them wiser to what I was doing. Well, except for the mind-reader, Edward. He always did that, like he had a damned third eye or something.

"What the hell was that song?" Edward asked as he plugged in his keyboard.

"Nothing. Haven't picked up the old acoustic for a while and she looked like she needed her strings stretched a little," I answered, still strumming away, trying to mask my song from him as I changed key and picked up the tempo.

"Oh, well it sounded okay to me," he commented, shrugging his shoulders. "Just asking."

"Yeh, well, I was just fooling around," I said casually. He stared at me with suspicion, and then his trademark crooked smile crossed his face. He knew that there was more, but didn't push.

Rehearsal over, we had a few hours to spare before work. Tonight was my night off from working behind the bar, and I only needed to be back for our set. We had about two hours to kill, and decided to take an early dinner. We headed down the street towards where all the trendy cafes were. We didn't usually go to places like it, but I'd suggested we go and everyone seemed surprised, but all for it. I was a simple guy with simple tastes, and didn't usually buy into the whole trendy sitting at a restaurant on the sidewalk thing. I'd much rather a burger and fries at the local takeout, or a beer and barbecue at home. We'd had quite a few barbecues on our little terrace at home, and more than the odd drunken wild party had come about because of it.

The sky darkened, and twilight was arriving. I loved this time of day now more than any other. It was the time of quiet, a time with friends, a time to play music, and now it marked the time that I spent with Alice. Yep, night time was the best time of day for me now. Always would be.

We sat outside in the cool night air of a trendy Italian restaurant, which was surrounded by outdoor heaters to keep us warm. We all ate and laughed, drinking way too much wine as the night closed in. I felt warmer now that I was half-tanked, and my face ached from all the smiling and laughing. Emmett kept his eye on me while we ate, his expression confused as he tried to figure me out. He'd never seen me like this before, and, well, neither had I. Edward just grinned and watched me most of the time, keeping his opinions to himself. Finally, Emmett couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"So," he said as he noisily threw his fork on his empty plate. "The world wants to know. What's the deal with you and Alice?" Emmett asked in his usual not-too-subtle way. The others stopped and turned towards me, waiting yet again for my answer. I knew he could get like a dog with a bone, and had no way of getting out of this without giving him something. I thought carefully about what I was to say next. I couldn't let on how serious it was. I mean, how many people fall this hard, this fast?

"She's.....interesting," I said finally, trying to keep it as general as possible.

"I bet she is. And?" he asked, his eyes widening. I knew that if I didn't give these old women something to gossip about, I'd never hear the end of it.

"A great kisser!" I said honestly, smiling at them and giving a sly wink. They all gave each other high fives as if they were twelve years old and a few 'alright Jaspers' and 'woo-hoos' sounded out. As the commotion continued, my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Hold that thought, guys," I said, leaping off my chair and wandering down the street before I took my phone out of my pocket.

It was a message....from HER! It read: _We need to talk. Meet me at the cafe next to the tattooist in 10. _My head flew around and I searched for any signs of her, but saw nothing but other people walking down the street. She was close. The only tattooist that was next to a cafe around here was just two blocks away. Had she been watching me? I shivered, thrilled by the thought of her in the shadows, fondling herself as she watched me. "Naughty minx," I whispered to myself as I pressed the reply button.

I wrote a message which read: _Be there in 5. Can't wait to see you. J. _then pressed send. This was good. Real good. I couldn't contain my smile as I turned and headed back to the restaurant.

They all knew what was up the minute they set eyes on me. I must've looked like the proverbial cat that got the cream. "Just be back at the club by ten," Emmett whined as he rolled his eyes and pointed to his watch. "We don't wanna keep the fans waiting, now, do we?" he pushed.

"Sure, no problem. I'll be there," I said as I handed Emmett a twenty and grabbed my jacket and slung it over my shoulder. I didn't know if it was the wine or the fact that I was so happy, but I didn't feel the cold at all tonight. "Catch you guys later," I said as I held a hand up and waved once.

I walked down the street as they watched me leave, trying to stop myself from breaking into a sprint. I didn't wanna come across as pussy-whipped. I'd never hear the end of it.

Every muscle in my body ached as I neared the corner of the block that I was headed for. It was like I was a piece of steel and she was the magnet. The closer I got, the faster I needed to go to get to her. By the time I reached the door of the cafe I was panting from running as fast as my legs could carry me. I opened the door and gasped, heading towards my new future.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue? Vote by reviewing or I'm not continuing! I'd like to reach double figures please, or no more lemons and story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You know, this was supposed to be a one shot or maybe 2 chapters long! Ah well, I'm having a ball writing it and still have no idea how much more will be leaking out of my head on this one....read and enjoy!**

**Mouse555: hehe....have fun reading this – it's all for you my dear!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight or any of the said characters, but this saucy story is all MINE!**

JPOV

I stopped in the doorway and inhaled a monumental gasp as I spotted her, my heart immediately dropping at the sight of her. There she was, sitting at a table in the back corner of the cafe, with the saddest look on her face that I'd ever seen, her body shuddering like she was sobbing. I was by her side in an instant. Even the last time I saw her when she was at her most upset, nothing could be like seeing this sad angel's face that was now tearing my heart out as she briefly turned her tortured eyes up to meet mine. Without taking my eyes off her, I sat down, nearly falling on my ass as I half missed the chair. I managed to correct myself before falling, and dragged the chair and placed my clasped hands on the table to be as close to her as I could.

"What...what is it Alice?" I whispered, wanting to take the pain away from her more than I wanted to breathe. Her hand was at the end of the table, and as I reached out to touch her, she pulled her hand away in an instant before I could. I swallowed heavily, trying to force down the lump that was forming in my throat like some golf ball was stuck there, her rejection causing me physical pain.

She shook her head in silence and stared at the floor for a second or two, and then her pained eyes finally locked with mine. I gasped once more, and I began to feel swept away by her again, but this time I knew I had to keep a handle on it. There were things that needed to be dealt with here, and I got the feeling I'd need my wits about me, what with the vibe she was giving off right now.

"Alice?" I said softly, trying to prompt her to speak. "Please darlin', I can't help if you don't tell me what the problem is." As much as I wanted to know what was wrong, a feeling of dread also ate away at me, her emotions battering me from all sides.

"I-I can't do this!" she cried in agony as she shook her head so hard that I wouldn't have been surprised if it came clean off her shoulders.

This could not be good. She had to be talking about this. About us. About her possibly changing her mind. I was suddenly in shock, my heart being crushed into nothing, the life slowly being squeezed out of it. Why the fuck had I left myself so open to this?

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and took in a deep breath. I needed to find out more before my heart disintegrated. No. I needed to fix this. To change her mind. That, or throw myself off the closest bridge I could find.

"Do-do what, honey?" I stammered, waiting for the final blow. The one that would tear me apart.

"I can't ask you to be with me when I'm.....I'm.....not good for you!" she screamed, making the waitress come right over to our table.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, her scowl indicating that she was anything but impressed with my girl's behaviour. And then I wondered. Was she still my girl?

"Sorry. We'll keep it down. I'd love a black coffee if you wouldn't mind, sweetness," I drawled, winking at the red haired waitress who smiled at me like a goddamn cougar. Even with the older ones, I had the charisma.

"Sugar?" she breathed, as she cleared her throat.

"No thanks, I'm sweet enough, sweetness," I said, the cock-sure grin crossing my lips again. That was enough to satisfy the poor woman, and I hoped that she would leave us to talk. "And bring my girl whatever she wants," I said as I turned to look at Alice, shooting her a look of determination. She was my girl alright. Forever. She shook her head and waved the waitress away. "Just the coffee then, thanks," I whispered more seriously. The waitress smiled and turned on her heels and walked away, fanning her face with the order pad that she held in her hand as she near skipped to the counter.

"This is all messed up," Alice whispered, wincing as she spoke.

"What ARE you going on about, honey?" I asked. It seemed that she wanted to stay with me, but somehow thought that I would be sacrificing too much. I knew that if convincing her that I was ready to be with her was all it would take, this would be a piece of cake. This gave me the ray of hope that I needed. It wasn't much, but hey, I was Jasper!

Still, she didn't speak. I realised I was gonna have to tell her how I felt if I wanted her to stay with me.

"If this is about me wanting to be with you, my mind was already made up the minute I laid eyes on you. I've never wanted anything more in my life, darlin'," I said, laying what was left of my fragile heart out on the line. I braced myself. This was going to go one of two ways. My body tensed as I waited for her to shoot me down in flames. I was out of my comfort zone, my confidence wavering for the first time ever.

"And I want to be with you, more than anything," she said wistfully, painfully, but with true meaning behind her words. "That's why it's so hard! You have no idea what you will be involving yourself in to be with me!" she cried with force and determination. "I should have walked away when I had the chance," she added as her voice became a whisper.

"One black coffee," said the waitress as she shot Alice another disapproving look, placing the coffee on the table.

I got out my wallet and handed her a ten and said, "Thanks sweetness, and sorry for the trouble. We'll be on our way now," I said as I stood up and put on my jacket. "Come on, let's go," I whispered as I reached my hand out for hers, taking her icy grasp in mine, her touch making my heart race. She got to her feet slowly and silently let me lead her out of the cafe, and though I sensed that she wasn't exactly pleased I was taking control, she let me anyway. I got the feeling we needed time alone. She didn't wanna spill her guts in front of the whole world, so I lead her to the alley behind the cafe and leant her against the wall. Her body slumped in front of me. And then, I waited.

Her eyes searched my face, and they seemed blacker than they ever had before. We stood there, staring each other down, trying to work each other out as her pain invaded me. I didn't know what else to do or say. I'd already given her my answer, and now it seemed that she was trying to find a way to back out of our deal. I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to speak.

"Truth or dare?" I asked in a half-assed joking sort of way, giving her an attempted smile.

She shrugged her shoulders silently, and then broke into a small, nervous smile in return. That was the rose I was searching for!

She nodded and said, "Truth. But....." I placed my finger on her sweet, cool lips to shush her.

"No buts, darlin'. Just tell me the truth. I want to be with you. Now, the question is, do you want the same, or is this your way of backing out of our bargain?"

"But you won't want to see me after I tell you," she said, her voice agonised.

"Don't you know anything? Do you think I have any other choice but to stay with you?" I placed both hands on the wall either side of her head, trapping her there and moving in closer. Our bodies were inches apart, and I could feel the energy radiating from her with our close proximity. We were one step from being connected from chest to hip, and my face a breath away from hers, while the roses were there like I was in a garden of them.

"It-it doesn't matter," she said, closing her pain-filled eyes, her lips parting in a way that I couldn't resist. And then, without being able to stop myself, I leant in and kissed her. At first she was tense, but then she began to relax a little and give in to me. This was a slow, burning kiss, my heat combating her cold, her scent invading me to my soul and back again. I tried to deepen it, move my tongue into her mouth, but as I did that, she began to withdraw. Then, she pushed me away with strength, just like that, and turned her face from my confused gaze as our lips released. I knew in an instant that this kiss was all one-sided. It was wrong of me to take advantage of her like that, and I was being insensitive to her feelings.

"Sorry, darlin'. I just couldn't help myself," I said, a little embarrassed. Her eyes took in the apparent blush of my cheeks and her hand reached up to caress my face.

"You can't stay with me," she muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said with determination. And then the pain returned to her face. "Look, Alice, you have to tell me. I may be able to help if I know. And just in case you were wondering, no matter what you say, you won't be able to get rid of me," I warned cocking my brow at her.

She shook her head, uncertainty and fear crossing her pretty face. She didn't believe me. I knew it. She didn't understand what I felt at all. I sighed, knowing that I'd have to spell it out in black and white. But how to do that? I knew how I felt. I knew it from the first second I saw her. I couldn't tell her I loved her. Not yet. It would be certain to send her running for the hills with her mood at the moment. Shit, the thought of saying it scared the hell out of me as it was! But, I could make a gesture. Something big, but not too daunting that it would scare her off. I spotted the tattoo parlour two doors down, giving me a brilliant idea. I'd always wanted to get inked on my other arm after getting a tattoo dedicated to Lizzy on my left shoulder, but could never find a justifiable reason to get another one. Not before now.

"Come with me a minute," I said mysteriously as I reached out and took her hand in mine. She followed in silence, and though I felt her resist a little, curiosity seemed to be getting the better of her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh, not far," I replied.

"Stop!" she yelled as she came to a halt, nearly pulling my arm out of its socket as I lost my grip on her hand.

I turned to face her and sighed. "Now listen here, Alice. You don't seem to understand how I feel, do you? You've given me no choice. I'm gonna have to SHOW you that I'm here to stay," I said. "If you wanna wait here, that's fine. I'll be right back. Oh, and hold onto this would you, honey?" I added as I took my jacket off and handed it to her, leaving her standing there, stunned in the alleyway as I headed for the shop. I felt her stare bore into me once again and chuckled. She was hooked, and couldn't do a damned thing about it. Neither could I. I was psyched that the cocky side of me was returning. I missed the bastard.

I walked into the shop, which was buzzing with a group of girls who were deciding what tattoo to get. The tattooist, who stood behind the counter, had ink all over his bald head and over every other part of his exposed skin. He yawned and rolled his eyes, bored and apparently unimpressed with the girls who giggled as they browsed through the huge books and albums of available tattoos.

"Can I help ya?" he asked in a rough voice as he spotted me at the door.

I strode over there confidently, and said, "Sure can. I need a red rose and the name Alice in a design. Do you have anything like that?" I asked.

"Yep. How about this?" he asked as he opened a catalogue and pointed out a few designs. Then, I saw the perfect one. A beautiful, intricate blood red rose which was nearly black, the colour reminding me of her deep eyes.

"That one," I said. "And can you add some small hearts next to her name?"

"Sure, no problem," he said, walking out from behind the counter. "This way mate," he said as he opened a curtain behind the counter which revealed a small room with barely enough space to fit the chair and the huge tattooist.

I heard the door open and her sweet voice as I headed towards the room. "Jasper, this is crazy. You don't have to do this," she said anxiously.

"Oh yeh, I do," I said as I turned towards her briefly, then shut the curtain behind me.

"I-I can't stay here," I heard her yell as she stood in the doorway.

I reckoned she must have been squeamish. Carlisle was much the same, and was the only one in the band who never got inked. I knew he'd never be able to be a doctor. The poor guy fainted at the mere sight of blood. "No problem, honey, I won't be long," I shouted as I sat myself down in the chair and rolled up my sleeve.

"Jasper!" she hissed in exasperation as I heard her phone ring and the door slam. She wasn't gonna stop me. Like a dog with a bone, when I made my mind up, that was it. Period.

"Think you're in a shitload of trouble there, mate," the tattooist said gruffly. I shrugged in response as he added, "You might wanna keep still mate, unless you want an entire forest on your arm!" I nodded once and sat still, closing my eyes as I felt him trace the design on my arm, then tensed my bicep, waiting in anticipation for the needle to begin piercing my skin.

The pain was there, but I instead of moaning about it, I was determined to enjoy it. It was a mark of the emotions that I had flowing through me nowadays, and I was goddamned proud to endure it. I opened my eyes and watched as he inked over every line of his design, using each colour well as I winced and grit my teeth, the delicious pain not leaving my face for the most part. And when it was done, I couldn't stop the cock-sure grin spreading across my smarmy face.

"Thanks man!" I said, thanking him for his beautiful piece of artwork as I proudly stared at my latest scar. It was just what I wanted, though nothing, no picture, no tattoo, no flower, could compare to the real thing. Nothing. Her indelible stamp had already been left on me anyway, and this was just a way of showing the rest of the world the effect she'd had on me. How I was hers forever. He bandaged it up, and I quickly stood and headed out of the small room, anxious to go find her and show her exactly how much she meant to me.

"That'll be one fifty thanks," he said, reaching his hand out for the cash. As I handed him the money, he added, "Keep the bandage on for three hours, then give it a wash with some warm water and antibacterial soap, then pat it dry and use this ointment...."

"Yeh, yeh, I know how to look after it, thanks man," I said with impatience as I distractedly stared out the shop window. She was nowhere in sight. I grabbed the ointment and shoved it in my pocket, and ran for the door.

My eyes darted from one end of the street to the other. Alice was nowhere to be found. "Shit!" I said as I wandered back to the alleyway. Nothing. I glanced through the window of the cafe. She'd gone. Why did I let her out of my sight? I was such a fucking moron!

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled her number. It went straight to voicemail. "Fuck!" I yelled as I hung up. I didn't even know where she lived. Jesus, could I be ANY more stupid?

I sauntered across the quiet street and headed for the main drag, hoping she'd wandered back towards the city. Then, I found her. She was sitting at the table outside the restaurant with the rest of the gang, and Rosalie and Bella had joined them. They were all pretty drunk, and were munching on pizza after having dinner only a few hours before. "What the hell guys?" I said, sitting down next to Alice. I leant in and whispered in her ear, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Bella gave me a call to let me know that she'd met up with the guys, so I thought I'd wait for you here," she said. "Didn't you get my text?"

"No. I tried calling you but it went to voicemail," I said as my phone went off. "Fucking stupid reception. I just got your message then," I said as I read her message, telling me where to find her.

I looked at the time on my phone and said, "We'd better get a move on soon, if we wanna have time to set up," wincing from the pain of the tattoo as I spoke. Finally, the bunch of drunks noticed the bandage sticking out from under my rolled up sleeve as I stood and Alice handed me my jacket.

"Hey, what's that you've got there Jasper? You go and get inked without inviting me along too?" he slurred as he rocked his chair back and forth. Tonight's set was gonna be a challenge.

"Yep, Em. I did it just to piss you off," I answered sarcastically. Emmett then fell backwards, taking Jake down with him. "How the hell are we supposed to play when you're all tanked to the eyeballs?" I yelled as they untangled their legs from each other and drunkenly stumbled to their seats again.

Emmett shrugged in response and the rest of them laughed. Alice and I just stared at them and then towards each other, and I wondered what to do next. There wasn't much choice. Phone still in my hand, I called the club. It hadn't been the first time we'd cancelled, but it was one of our slower nights. When I explained to David, the owner, that the rest of them were in no state to play, he said he'd arrange a karaoke night instead. Easy as that, I'd gotten us out of playing tonight. How was it that I could manipulate everyone else to get what I wanted, but not the one person I wanted to more than anyone else?

"Tonight's cancelled guys, so you have my permission to get shitfaced. Enjoy!" I said, a little angry with them, but at the same time pretty pleased that I could spend more time with Alice. There were still things we needed to talk about, and I wanted to sort it out tonight. "Wanna go for a walk?" I asked Alice, wanting to get her alone again. She stood to her feet slowly, frowning a little, as if she was trying to avoid being alone with me. Well, tough shit! I was gonna have this thing out tonight whether she liked it or not!

"See you two lovebirds later!" Bella shrieked, who was sitting on Edwards lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. He had his head nuzzled into her neck and was nibbling her ear, and she had the most victorious grin on her face that I'd ever seen. They all burst out laughing at Bella's comment, and Emmett began to make kissing noises. Rosalie huffed and said, "See you later Alice. I'll call you," she said her eyes darted between the two of us and she gave me an arrogant look. Then she turned to Emmett and smiled, placing her hand on his thigh. She didn't really like me much, but she seemed to like Emmett, which was good for him. I was happy for the dude. I didn't give a rats ass that Rosalie didn't approve of me. Nothing was getting in the way of me being with Alice.

We walked away from the hustle and bustle of the main street, and found ourselves near the tattoo parlour again. We wandered around the corner in silence for the most part, while we made small talk to keep things normal until we were away from prying ears. I needed her alone, and this was the perfect place. We found our alleyway again, and I turned towards her and cocked my brow at her, silently asking her to answer my earlier question as she leant against the wall, her body seemingly searching the wall for moral support.

"I'm sorry about tonight, about everything," she said. Why couldn't she just spit it out?

"Alice, stop beating yourself up and just tell me!" I said as I felt the anger building within me.

She took in a huge breath, and said, "Okay. I'll tell you. And, if you can't accept hearing what I say, I'll understand. I won't stop you walking away."

"You told me that already. Just get to the fucking point and say it, Alice!" I said in anger and frustration, tired of listening to her trying to push me away, tired of her saying things without actually saying anything much. Tired of feeling so emotional.

"Okay okay! Here goes. Your....father.....kind of.....hired me....," she said, flinching and turning herself away from me in humiliation. I shook my head in response, trying to absorb what she just said. Then it hit me. My father had decided to manipulate my life from the other side of the goddamned planet by finding the one person who could not only find me, but hurt me in the worst possible way!

"HE....WHAT?" I boomed, stepping back from her, her words piercing through me just as if she'd taken a knife to me and repeatedly stabbed my heart, again and again. My fists clenched, and if I wasn't a gentleman, I'd have punched her in the face through sheer reflex. She flinched as I moved in closer, the anger coming from every pore of my body and burning me from the inside out. What the fuck was she thinking? How could she do this to me?

I held fast, stopping myself from physically attacking her, though the anger was still there, raw as ever. "You'd better start spilling your guts....Mary.....or Alice......or whoever the hell you are before I spill them for you!" I threatened, seething, my teeth so clenched now that I could feel them nearly shatter as my face sat menacingly inches from hers.

She remained as calm as she could, but I could tell she was anything but. She nodded her head and continued, "He hired me to find you.....I'm a private investigator and....."

"What the fuck? You're a private investigator?"

"Yes. He hired me because when you disappeared he thought something had happened to you, that you'd been.....killed."

"Killed? Why the fuck would he think I'd been killed?" I said in confusion, trying to work my way through this shocking turn of events. "I just wanted to get away from the bastard and be left alone. I was sick of him interfering in my life!"

"I know that now, but there's more. You need to listen to me," she said as she flinched once more, probably fearful that I was going to attack her.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you? You've done nothing but LIE to me since we met!" I roared. "I'm outta here!" I turned to walk away, but she suddenly changed her stance and was in front of me in an instant, grasping my arm so tightly that I couldn't budge.

"Jasper, if you want to have any chance of living to see tomorrow, you'd better listen to what I have to say, or you might regret it," she said calmly. I tried to pull away from her, but couldn't move.

"Why don't you just fucking kidnap me and get it over with then?" I roared, realising that I was slowly but surely losing control of the situation. "That's the only way you'll stop me from leaving you!" I was livid. I felt like all the hurt, anger and hate that was buried way down in me was demanding to be released all at once. I hated this. I HATED HIM. More than I ever knew I could. That did it. I'd hit a nerve within her and she lowered her head in defeat.

She slowly released her grasp from me and her body shuddered. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said, her eyes filled with pain again, as she continued, "I won't stop you. Goodbye, Jasper." Then, she let me go. I backed away from her suspiciously, not wanting to turn in case she grabbed me again.

"Don't you EVER come near me again!" I said, causing her pained face to become agonised. I didn't care. I had to get away from her. Like prey threatened by its predator, I immediately turned on my heels and took off to run as fast as I could, all the hatred that I felt inside bubbling within me, the need to escape her influence overwhelming me. She was nothing but one of my father's lackeys, and I couldn't believe how fucking stupid I was.

As I left the curb and ran straight across the road, out of the silence came the sound of screeching tyres. Then, out of nowhere, a black car pealed around the corner, its engine revving high as it picked up speed. It was headed right for me. "Jasper!" I heard in the distance. It felt like my legs were stuck in mud, and that everything was in slow motion as I tried to move out of the way of the oncoming car. It was no use. I was gonna die. Then, something hit me from the behind hard, like slab of concrete had smacked into me, knocking the air out of my lungs. The last thing I remember is my head hitting the bitumen....


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter peeps! Mouse555......all for you hun! I've split this into 2 chapters...finishing off chapter 6 now and it won't be long before I post! Reviews make me type faster so click tap tap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight, but wish I'd used bits of this story in my novel hehe.**

JPOV

The agony took hold of me, body, mind and soul. Every muscle throbbed, every nerve jangled. I felt like I was under some sort of huge weight that pressed down on every inch of my body, a weight so heavy that it could crush me to death any second. The pain, which invaded my body like a rising thermometer, suddenly exploded into my head, spewing forth like a geyser, burning the inside of my skull. What had happened? Why the hell did I feel this way? Was this HELL?

"Jasper," I heard a beautiful voice call. "Jasper, please wake up, please, Jasper!" the angel cried, her beautiful, musical voice rolled into a combined symphony of pain and ecstasy. I concentrated on that one voice, the one thing that I felt could rescue me, as I tried to cope with the pain and lift myself up and over it. The heaviness continued to weigh me down, threatening to drag me under, forever lost in this swirling darkness. The darkness was everywhere and my body lay still, as if it was tied down, tethered to something so tightly that I could not even move a finger.

"Jasper!" she cried again, this time more desperately than before as I heard her weep. I wanted to answer her, comfort her, my angel, but no words could escape me.

I wanted to scream her name and tell her I was here, but my mouth was gagged as if I'd been drugged into a stupor, and was so near death and I could sense my life being stolen from me. Everything was wrong. My body started to feel numb. I was terrified of the numbness. What I thought horrified me. What I could do now to escape this confounded me. The burning pain that seared through my body, travelling from limb to limb, stifled everything else, holding me firmly in its manacled grasp.

"No!" shouted the angel. "Don't leave me!" she cried. I wanted to find my angel, to hold her and tell her everything was fine. I searched within my mind, but she was nowhere to be found, the blackness the only thing keeping me company.

"You'll have to do it now or he's dead!" Who was that? Was she talking about me? The voice reminded me of something and sounded evil.....but the pain gave me no ability to think.

All went quiet for an eternity, and I wanted to scream from the pain. Then, I saw it. Something broke through the darkness. A light that began to dance across my eyes in small pinpricks scattered like tiny stars before my eyes, only to begin to increase in size as I watched its expanding rays envelop everything, piercing the darkness that threatened to take me to hell.

Then, she was there, and it all made sense, memories of who I was and where I came from flooding my mind as though I was an innocent child. My baby girl. My Lizzy. My little sister holding her blue misshapen teddy bear in her arms and smiling, her long blonde silken hair back, her face bright with health and without any signs of the illness that took her away from me. She wore her favourite pair of blue jeans with a plaid shirt, the same thing I insisted burying her in. She didn't like frilly dresses or dolls and the only toy she loved was Sissy, the bear she cuddled closely to her chest now. The light surrounded her, causing her to glow, and for love to exude from her. She was more beautiful than I remembered.

"Jazzy," she whispered as if I was watching her on delay, her lips moving slowly behind her voice like an echo.

"L-Lizzy?" I asked of her, her breathtaking smile making me feel higher than I ever thought possible. My beautiful little sister, here to greet me into heaven! "You're here?" I asked of her, the love pouring out from her and surrounding me, taking me in its arms. I reached for her and she shook her head, something stopping me from touching her.

"You can't stay, Jazzy. You have so much more to do," she whispered in her echoed voice once more.

"But I miss you, Lizzy," I cried in anguish, feeling my heart ache as I spoke.

"You need to be with Ali," she said. "I sent her to you to help you, and you are going to need her help, Jazzy. Don't send Ali away, please," she asked as a single tear dripped down her rose red cheek.

"Ali?" I asked, and in response she nodded as the tears fell freely from her face.

"Go now, Jazzy. Tell Ali I'm okay and that I miss her, but now you're with her, I can go home. You need to take care of her. She needs you, Jazzy. She loves you and you love her. I love you too, Jazzy," she said as she smiled through her flowing tears and waved at me.

"I love you, too, Lizzy," I murmured.

"Goodbye, Jazzy," she said, her face fading away, her body becoming a distant silhouette as I felt my body being pulled away from her. I wanted to scream at the angels in defiance and take her away from here, keeping her with me forever. But, she was gone. I was too late.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth Jennifer Michaela Whitlock," I murmured, a strange sensation of warmth and comfort overwhelming me. I knew she would be at peace now.

I felt myself being dragged away from the light, the darkness reaching its long fingers out for me once again. Then, as if I had been trampled, the pain was back. Like a cruel slap in the face, it hit me with vengeful force even worse than I had felt before.

"I think he's beginning to come round. You know you blew it big time now, don't you! No-one's going to hire us now that you've stuffed up so monumentally!" the evil voice hissed, so evil that she sounded like the devil's whore. She was hurting the angel, and I would not stand for that. My angel. Who was she, my sweet, sweet angel? Was I alive or dead? Was I going to leave this angel behind and move on, never to hear her beautiful voice again? Or was she here to take me with her and reunite me with my sister?

All of these questions raced through my mind unanswered. No-one could hear my inner voice, and now it was too late. I felt my life ebbing away as my heart thumped, it's pace increasing with every searing, uneven breath that I took. Why was this happening? What had I done to be sentenced to eternal hell?

"We have no option. He'll have to live on the run forever, and won't be able to go back to his life, unless you do as I suggest," said the evil one. What was she saying? What was going on?

"No!" the angel said defiantly. "He will have a choice, unlike the rest of us, and I will protect him! They won't find us! Now get out!!" My angel was obviously my guardian angel, protecting me from this devil disguised in a woman's body. I heard a door slam shut, and then her beautiful voice penetrated me again.

"Jasper, please, I'm so sorry Jasper!" she said as I felt the coldness of her touch across my forehead and on my arm. "Wake up please Jasper!" Her touch did something to jolt me as if pure electrical current was being shot into my body, giving it a sudden wave of strength. It helped me fight back the heaviness and darkness, and feel more in control of what was happening as I battled my way through the thickness of it and fought back the pain. Then, the most comforting scent of roses surrounded my senses. Alice! My Alice!

"Alice," I finally murmured through chapped lips, wincing as the sores on my face and lips stung and my head throbbed in agony.

"Jazzy! You're alive!" she said more clearly. As her voice increased with clarity, so did the pain, causing me to hiss and take in a gasp of air. Everything hurt. Even my goddamned hair!

"Oh, Jasper, are you alright? I'm so glad you came back to me," she said as my eyes slowly opened, the only light source from a small lamp next to the bed I lay in. Where was I? And then, I saw her. It didn't matter where I was or the pain I felt now, as long as I was with her. I was home. I was with my rose. My Alice. I couldn't help but smile, the action causing my lips to sting once more.

Before I realised it, she was holding me closely as she leant in and gently rested her head on my chest, her scent invading every laboured breath I took. She sighed and murmured, "Jazzy."

"I'm not dead?" I asked in a cracked voice.

She sat up on the end of the bed and traced her cool fingers on my forehead, brushing a stray strand of hair from my sweaty brow. "No, thank God, Jazzy. You're alive!" she said with her beautiful smile. I let out a small sigh of relief, my broken body stopping me from doing what I really wanted to do. Take her in my arms and hold her forever.

"Guess I should've picked truth," I croaked, trying to smile back.

She threw her head back and laughed her beautiful wind chime laugh in response, then said, "I'm glad you took the dare."

Then, my eyes darted around the unfamiliar room. The bed had a lace canopy above, and was surrounded by a dark timber frame. The red velvet curtains covered each huge window, so I had no idea if it was night or day. Then, I looked to the pillow next to me, and there sat Sissy. I winced in pain as I moved to pick the bear up, surprised by the fact that it was there. "How...." I muttered as I gave into the pain and lay still.

"Well, I couldn't very well leave Sissy behind, now, could I? Besides, I had to get you a few changes of clothes, so I had Rosalie pick up Sissy when she called into your place to get some clothes for you," she said as she walked around the bed and picked it up and lay on the bed next to me, placing Lizzy's only favourite toy next to my body. Then, it struck me. She hadn't lied about seeing Lizzy. I'd never told her the name of the bear. I swallowed heavily, trying to take it all in, but everything she was saying was too much information, overloading me as I tried to get a handle on it all.

"But....why...? Where....?" I said, confused, wanting so many answers, but unable to formulate the questions properly in my mind.

She shushed me gently, and said, "All in good time Jasper. You need your rest. You gave us quite a scare, you know. You hit your head really badly and I was so worried!" She reached out and caressed my cheek in the coolness of her hand, and sighed, the comforting roses there again. Then her hand moved upwards and I realised that my head had been bandaged.

I closed my eyes and even though I was in pain, I was in heaven at the same time. Then, right on cue, the exhaustion I felt began to take me under again.

"Sleep...Jasper," she whispered.

I drifted in and out for I don't know how long, all the while the pain making itself known every time I moved. My mind drifted between sleep and painful wakefulness, and all I wanted to do was get up and move, but my body just wouldn't co-operate. I lay there for what seemed like many endless hours, waiting for my body to heal itself.

Finally, my mind became clearer, the haze around my body and mind beginning to dissipate. I opened my eyes a little and realised I was alone, and that it must be daytime, the sunlight peeking through the closed curtains. I felt so weak that I didn't even want to speak. What the hell happened? Why was I in this strange place and not a hospital and how did I get here? How was I saved from that car? And, why did that car try to hit me in the first place?

Then, the door opened slowly and her head peeked through the doorway, her face instantly making me feel better. She opened the door widely and danced in, carrying a tray of food. Her beautiful smile crossed her face as she walked.

"Hey sleepyhead," she said as she glided smoothly over to the bed. "I've made you something to eat." She placed the tray down on the end of the bed and said, "Do you want me to help you sit up?"

"I'm fine," I said as I moved to sit up, wincing as I did. "Fuck, my ribs!" I moaned. Before I could argue, she leant down and helped me up, her iron grasp and strength pulling me up effortlessly. Then, before I knew it, she had propped me up with the pillows that lay next to me on the bed and had the fold out tray across my lap. I realised I was naked from the waist up, and only had my boxers on.

"How did you do that so fast?" I asked.

"Sorry, Jazzy. It seems I can't help but let my guard down a little too much when I'm with you."

I gave her a quizzical stare, a thousand questions spinning round in my head, still waiting to blurt out of my mouth. I was beginning to realise that this girl was special in more ways than I first realised. And I wanted to know EVERYTHING about her, including what SHE liked to have for breakfast.

"Now, have something to eat. We need to get you back to your old self as soon as possible," she said as she looked at the plate. "Strawberry pancakes with maple syrup and some eggs and bacon. Oh and some black coffee with orange juice. I didn't know what you'd prefer, so I thought I'd make you a little of everything," she said. "I also brought you some pain relief," she added as she picked up two pills and the juice from the tray and offered them to me. "Here, take these. It'll make you feel better," she promised.

"Thanks," I replied as I placed them in my mouth and washed them down, inhaling the rest of the juice. "Looks great," I said, smiling at her as I put the empty glass back on the tray. I felt my stomach rumble in agreement, and was suddenly ravenous. "How long have I been out?" I asked, feeling as if I'd been starved for a month as I picked up a pancake in my hand and bit half of it clean off, chewing it all of two times before I gulped it down. She chuckled at my lack of table manners, which was one thing my family were sticklers for. I didn't care. I was so hungry that I didn't have time to worry about anything as meaningless as manners right now.

"A few hours I think," she replied, frowning as she shrugged her shoulders. I could tell that getting information out of her was gonna be like getting blood out of a stone. She was keeping something from me.

"Does anyone know I'm here? What about Emmett?" I blurted.

"Oh don't worry, he's fine and so are the others. When Rosalie went to get your clothes, she told Emmett that you ran off with me, just to buy us some time. He said to wish you all the best and to call him when you can," she said.

"We've what?" I said.

"Don't worry Jasper, it was just the easiest way to make it look like your disappearance wasn't suspicious."

"Okay....so, besides my ribs, was anything else broken?" I asked, trying to innocently dig for information.

"Not as far as I know. But you hit your head really hard and got heavily concussed. I was a little worried when you didn't wake up right away," she answered. I knew better. I'd had a near death experience and knew that she knew it.

"So why didn't you take me to the hospital then?" I asked her with a little suspicion and a lot of accusation in my voice.

"I...um....well....didn't realise you were that badly injured at first," she replied, stumbling over her words. I knew she was lying, but ignored it and moved on to the next question.

"So, where exactly are we then?" I asked as if I'd believed her, finishing off the pancake and picking up the coffee, the actions of my moving arm making my ribs ache again.

"My place," she said, her eyes filled with worry.

"Nice place," I said as the warm coffee found its way down my throat. "The PI business must be pretty lucrative these days." I heard a cough through the door, and figured it was Rosalie listening in on our little conversation.

Then, Alice was standing and suddenly near the window, facing away from me. I felt her pain wash through me again as her body began to shake as if she was silently sobbing.

"I should never have gotten so involved. I'm so sorry Jasper," she murmured, her voice filled with regret.

"Why DID you get so involved then?" I asked, thinking that this sounded like some sort of soap opera.

"He knew you came to Australia, but lost you when you arrived here and changed your name. He hired me to help with the search, and that's when I came across your Facebook page. From the pictures you posted, I knew you were here in Sydney. It didn't take much effort to find you once you posted where you played. Silly thing is, if your Dad was a little more technologically minded, he'd have found you easily."

"Okay, but that's not what I was asking. I wanna know why you bothered meeting me," I said, beginning to get pissed off at her. "Why didn't you just report back to the old man that you found me and take your fee?"

"I saw you in a vision, and I-I just couldn't stay away from you when I realised we were meant to be together. At first, I tried to stay professional and tried to push you out of my mind, but Lizzy just wouldn't let it go. She kept at me to meet you, and with the visions and her nagging me to protect you, I just couldn't help myself. As soon as your father contacted me to find you, I knew that destiny was literally shoving me in your direction. I couldn't allow them find you and needed to protect you from them."

"Who?" I asked. She was by my side again, on the edge of the bed. I stared into her eyes and my anger disappeared, just like that.

"Your father's so-called business associates," she replied, taking a few calming breaths.

"What?" I asked, gasping in shock. "What the hell does my father's business dealings have to do with this?"

"Your father got involved with a crime syndicate, who promised him big commissions if he helped them launder money through buying and selling stocks and bonds. He got in over his head and tried to back out of the deal, and that was right around the time you disappeared."

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, knowing that she was doing anything but.

"No Jasper. He's been searching for you ever since. They'd already started following you to school and back, sending pictures of you in class to your father and threatening to kill you. You leaving the States may have saved your life," she said.

"Is my Dad fucking Mafioso or something?" I asked, staring at her incredulously.

"Only by association," she answered casually, shaking her head. I was shocked that my half joke was actually right on the money. "You know, I got to know him a little when we spoke by phone and email, and I have to say he's quite a nice guy. Pig-headed and arrogant, but nice enough."

"Yeh, well try living with him," I mumbled like a spoiled brat. "He's a cocky, arrogant son-of-a-bitch."

She smiled at me, still shaking her head, and said, "Seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it, Jasper?" She picked up the tray, which I had practically licked clean as we spoke, and put it on the floor.

"Nope, guess not," I conceded. "But you love it, don't you darlin'," I added, smiling my attempted cock-sure grin in reply.

"You're a piece of work, Jasper Whitlock," she said. "Without a doubt the most arrogant man I've ever met."

"Yeh, I know, but since you know my full name, what's yours then?" I asked.

"Well, my full name's Mary Alice Brandon, but I like Alice," she replied.

And then, pictures of my sister invaded my mind, reminding me of another name Alice was known by. "Or Ali," I said, I smirking, the painkillers starting to work and allow my cockiness to return to full bloom.

"Ali? How...?" she said as her eyes narrowed at me in accusation. "Seems you've been doing a little detective work yourself, haven't you Jazzy?" I nodded in silence, but then the gravity of my experience hit me like a tidal wave as I recalled it in an instant.

"I-I saw her you know. I saw Lizzy while I was out to it. She told me she called you Ali, and that I needed to stay with you. That's the only way she could move on," I said as the tears suddenly threatened to spill from my eyes.

"You saw her? Oh wow!" she replied, her mouth gaping. "I never got to see her, I only heard her. Shit. Here she comes!"

"Who?" I asked, blinking back the waterworks. The door opened as I spoke, and in walked the Amazon.

She had the oddest look on her face as she crossed the room, stopping at the end of the bed and plonking herself down. Then, her eyes narrowed and that scowl returned as she spoke. "Enough of the reminiscing and near death experiences, you two. Alice, don't you think you should get to the point? We don't have much time and a decision needs to be made before they pick him off like some bug on a windshield, and I'd like to know so I can get on with my life."

"Decision?" I asked, my eyes darting between the two of them.

"Yep, decision. You see, my dear Jasper, you have two choices. Either we leave you on your own to live out what's left of your life, which I would say would last you about a week or two if you're lucky, or you can accept what we offer and stay around a little longer than that, but leave your old life behind a while until it's safe," she said coldly, almost clinically, as she rose to her feet and walked to the window, pulling the heavy curtains back.

The light was almost blinding at first as the sun streamed through the window, but as my eyes adjusted, I saw her standing there, glistening in the sunlight.

"What the fuck!" I gasped, stunned as I stared at her, every part of her exposed skin appearing to have diamonds implanted within it. "What-what ARE YOU??"

"Way to be subtle, Rosalie!" Alice yelled as my breaths became rapid and my head spun. "Jasper, it's alright, really," she said as she leaned over the bed and reached for me, her skin suddenly appearing the same as Rosalie's as the sun's rays reached her arm.

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" I roared, petrified at the sight of the both of them shining in the sunlight as I moved away from them and stumbled out of the bed. "FUCK!" I yelled as I grabbed my side, falling to the floor, my head hitting the bedside table on the way down. I sank into oblivion once more.......

**A/N: Warning: next chapter has a lemon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, due to writing commitments (I'm gonna get a slap on the wrist if I don't add to Within These Walls and Meadow of the Midnight Sun) I have to end it here....but it's been an exciting ride! On with the show! **

**Mouse555: Hun this one's for you! Thanks for your support and reviewing religiously!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. AWW??!!**

I saw nothing in my head but the shocking vision of Rosalie standing at the window looking like someone had covered her in glue and rolled her in glitter, as well as Alice's sparkling arm, the fear and confusion invading every part of me as I floated. Though I was unconscious again, this time I didn't know if I wanted to wake up. Then, her voice came through, loud and clear within my unconscious mind. _Jazzy, you need to say yes. Please Jazzy, do this for me. _Then, I felt cold hands around me, touching my body, forcing my mind back to reality without a choice.

"In what alternate universe did you think THAT was a good idea Rosalie?" I heard her shout as I felt the soft bed cushioning me.

"Yeh, well, you were taking too long and we need to get this sorted out NOW!" she screamed like a banshee. "Just think yourself lucky I didn't interfere and change him right away! As if I wanna be his fucking bodyguard for the next sixty years! I'd rather feed from animals than put up with this idiot for the next how-ever-many decades!"

"Shut up Rosalie! I'll take care of Jasper...and forget about changing him! It's not your choice to make now is it? You may be a good tracker, but you suck at acting human. Where the hell is your sense of empathy?"

"It died the minute I did!" she hissed in reply.

"Jasper, please...wake up," Alice begged, her cold hands shaking my body as her voice grew louder. I couldn't escape my fate, and though I knew I had no chance of getting away from her, my instinct to fight was automatic. My eyes flew open, but night had fallen, and I couldn't see a thing. In a panic I tried to push her away, but her body didn't move. At the same time her hands braced my body against the bed as I thrashed, the pain searing through me as I struggled. I had no chance. Not one fucking chance in hell.

"Get off me!" I screamed in protest, struggling uselessly against her hold.

"You need to calm down, Jasper," Alice said as Rosalie smirked and turned the light on. "We're doing this for your own safety. We're not going to harm you," she said softly, with such sadness in her voice that it made me stop fighting. Well, that, and my body was screaming for me to give up.

I stared at her face, which was racked with the pain that I was inflicting on her. My heart sank. I didn't know what to say or do anymore. Her emotions were flooding me, invading my soul. Breaking my heart. I couldn't fight her. Not her. Rosalie's butt, yeh I could kick that to kingdom fucking come. I was really beginning to hate that one and wished I had the strength to inflict some sort of pain on her.

"Jasper, Jasper, it's going to be fine," she murmured, staring at me through saddened eyes as she released me and retreated to the end of the bed. "But I will understand if you need to go," she added. _Don't go, Jazzy. Please! Mom will be killed if you leave!_

My body froze as Lizzy's voice raided my head, and I looked at Alice, then at Rosalie, trying to figure out if I was somehow being tricked by them. "Lizzy?" was all I could blurt out, the shock of everything at once finally sinking in.

"Jasper, what is it?" Alice asked, edging her way closer again.

"Oh this is just getting freakier by the minute!" I said as I shook my head, trying to rid her voice from my mind. "Lizzy's in my goddamned head!" I shrieked like a schoolgirl.

"What did she say?" Alice asked as if things like this happened every day.

"I'll leave you two ladies to talk," Rosalie huffed, realising the danger had passed, as she walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"That I should stay with you, or my Mom will die," I said, shocked by the words as they left my gaping mouth.

"Oh, I see," she said. "So, what are you going to do?" she whispered.

"I-I don't know. All this shit is driving me crazy," I said, shaking my head in confusion as I felt like I was having a bad dream. Was my sister talking to me, or had I finally lost it? Maybe my concussion had affected my head more than I thought.

"Why don't you take some time and sleep on it, okay? I'll leave you to think, and then you can either leave tomorrow and go back to your old life, or stay with us. And, don't worry about Rosalie, she's just an angry bitch who envies anyone with more confidence than her," she said as she was suddenly at the door. I heard Rosalie growl loudly in response.

I nodded once and watched her flip the light off, walk out the door and close it behind her. I rolled over onto the side that wasn't in agony from my broken ribs, and sighed as I stared into the darkness. I thought long and hard about my situation. Why was it that I had to give up my life and run? I knew that with the strength of these women that I'd be fine, but did I honestly want to hide behind their skirts, jumping at every shadow, becoming so paranoid that I'd be living in fear forever?

Why the fuck did she have to come into my life? I was happy. Well, bored, but happy. Well, at least I wasn't on the fucking run from the mafia anyways. I didn't wanna rely on the kindness of strangers to help me survive. I felt like I'd been castrated, and all my power taken away along with it, all my decisions so far now pointless. My life was seriously fucked. She had me by the balls, and it was my fault. All because of a stupid dare. All to prove that I had the guts to do anything without hesitating. What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I just tell the truth and hang the consequences? Now my life as I knew it was over. Gone in the blink of an eye. I closed my eyes and recollected what had happened as I lay in bed, the pain never leaving me as I tried to get some sleep. I knew that she was in my head so much that sleep would be impossible tonight, and probably any other night from now on, she had my heart on a string that much. Tug, tug...tug, tug, tug.

I lay wide awake all night, thinking about everything that had happened. I thought about Dad, and what he'd been through losing Lizzy as well as thinking that I was gone. Poor bastard. As much as I hated him for what he did, he'd lost his only daughter and by all intents and purposes I was just as dead. Then, I thought about my Mom, and her soft, gentle heart. I always thought her kind nature was a weakness, but it was really the only glue that bound our family together and kept me around as long as possible after Lizzy died. Lizzy's death just made it impossible for me to stand being there anymore, with Dad cutting me off emotionally, behaving like the asshole that he was. It wasn't her fault.

Then, I thought about Emmett and the guys from the band. They were a great bunch of guys, I'll admit, but I knew that if I hung around them for a little while at least, that they could be at risk. It was enough that my life was in the balance, but I didn't wanna drag them down with me. I knew they'd be okay for a while, and while I'd miss playing in the band, I knew I had to keep them safe. Maybe Em would be okay with Rosalie, but the thought of him hooking up with her scared the shit out of me. I guess it was none of my business anyways, and was sure that if it was meant to be, it would work out.

Was that right? If I thought it was okay for the Amazonian freak to be with Emmett, then couldn't it be the same with me and Alice? With all that had happened, I wasn't sure about anything anymore. My mind continued to mull over everything during the night. I didn't know whether Alice and Rosalie were still there or not. They didn't come into the room for hours, so I guessed they were asleep. I sat up and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. There sat a huge round tub in the centre of the bathroom that could fit an entire football team, as well as the fucking cheerleaders in it. As I used the toilet, wincing as I washed up, I stared into the mirror. My face had grazes on it, and my head was bandaged. I looked like a dead man walking. I knew how close to death I had been, and realised that there was a reason for all of this. For why I was still here. My sister's words raced through my head again, and I knew what I'd been put on this earth for. Why my life had been spared. I just knew in my balls I wasn't going crazy. It was a sign, plain and simple.

"Holy shit," I muttered as I smiled in surprise at my battered, war-torn reflection. There was only one thing left to do now. One decision to be made. And from the day I saw her, it was already a done deal anyways. Alice and I were two halves of a whole, and we were meant to be together. I walked back to bed, smiling as I climbed in between the sheets. I spotted my phone on the bedside table, the screen cracked but still working, and made another decision. I needed to know that Mom was alright and let her know that I was still around as well. I knew that Dad was probably keeping her in the dark, and for her protection I'd keep his secret. For now. Until he messed up, that was.

My Mom's face invaded my head. She was so pretty and statuesque, just like a goddamned supermodel. I knew why Dad loved her so much. She looked good on his arm, just like a fucking accessory. I had her blonde curly hair and blue eyes. Shame I didn't inherit anything else from her. Her gentle ways and beauty made her a doormat, and the only person who ever had the capacity to put up with my father. Not only put up with him, but somehow love him and ignore his flaws. I realised that it wasn't her fault that he was an asshole, and that her loyal nature was her only downfall. She was stronger than I gave her credit for. Stronger than all the rest of us combined. I leaned over and picked up the phone, checking the time as I counted back the hours. It would be daytime there, and my father would be at work. I took a deep breath and dialled the last number I thought I would ever dial.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me," I whispered, the sound of her voice torturing me, opening up old wounds.

"Jasper!" she cried. "Oh my God, Jasper! It's so good to hear your voice sweetie!"

"Yep, I know, Mom. It's good to hear yours too," I said as the tears threatened to make an encore appearance. I blinked them away with determination and took another deep breath. I had to get through this.

"Your father will be disappointed he missed you," she said, sounding genuinely upset.

"Sure. Of course he is," I said, trying to hide the biting sarcasm for her sake.

"Is everything alright with you? Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at a friend's at the moment," I replied, not wanting to reveal exactly where that was. I needed to protect her secrets. Didn't give a shit about Dad's. "I'm just calling to tell you....that....that I'm doing great. I've met someone and you'd love her."

"That's great!" she said. "You sound so happy, Jasper. You deserve to have a little happiness in your life."

"Mom...I also called to tell you that....I love you, but you won't be hearing from me for a while. Do me a favour and tell Dad I'm safe and not to worry, I'm being looked after," I said, my steely determination to make the bastard suffer slowly crumbling. "And tell him I forgive him," I added, nearly gagging on my words. Nearly, but not quite. Forgiving him was not for his sake. It was for mine. And for the rest of my family. Besides, if it wasn't for him being such an asshole, I never would've met Alice. Just for that reason alone, I knew I could forgive the prick and move on.

"Oh Jasper! I will," she whispered as she started to cry. "I love you. Please keep in touch and call me when you can," she sobbed. Even though she was over the other side of the world, I could feel her pain as if she was in the same room. I wanted more than anything to hug her and tell her everything was gonna be okay.

"Sure, Mom. Bye," I said as I pressed the end button and sighed, staring at the bear that sat next to me in the darkness. I closed my eyes and smiled in satisfaction. I was ready. Ready to start the next chapter of my life with the love of my existence.

As the sun began to rise and flood the room, the door creaked open and she stepped through, the sun catching her skin, its full effect making me gasp as I woke up. She was absolutely striking! She wore that same blue button down dress again, and I couldn't take my eyes off her as I watched her walk tentatively towards the bed in silence and sit down beside me.

"You-you look....beautiful, honey," I said as my widened eyes grazed over her form. "On you it's spectacular, but....on Rosalie...that look is seriously scary!" I said, smiling at her.

"Really? I don't scare you? Wow, thanks Jazzy," she said coyly. "Sorry about the way she acted," she whispered. "She can be a downright selfish bitch when she sets her mind to it."

"It's okay, darlin'," I said.

"So. Have you decided?" she asked as she frowned.

"Truth or dare?" I asked her, grinning at her.

The frown went missing straight away and she smiled that cursed smile that I couldn't resist. "Dare!" she squealed.

"Well, I DARE you to try to keep me away from you," I challenged as I stared longingly into her eyes. As I looked closer, I noticed something even more unusual about her eyes in the light of this room. The darkness of her eyes was surrounded by a red hue around the edges. I decided to add that to the list of my questions that I was getting around to asking, the big one being asking her WHAT the hell she was. Not that it mattered now. It'd just be handy to know.

"I think those hits on the head made you soft, Jasper Whitlock," she said, her unusual one-of-a-kind eyes fluttering at me. And then, she laughed so sweetly that I thought she WAS an angel.

"So, mind telling me exactly what you are, Mary Alice Brandon?" I asked.

"That's not fair. You asked for truth or dare and I chose dare," she replied stubbornly.

"Oh come on now. I won't tell anyone!" I said, winking at her.

She sighed in frustration and looked at me, a wicked smile breaking across her face. "Oh, nothing special. Just your average, everyday, guardian angel," she answered, winking at me in return.

"You know what? I don't care anyways," I said. "Because from the first time I saw you, I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. I don't give a damn what packaging you come in."

She sighed and leaned in closer, her face now right in front of me as she breathed the scent of roses all over me. "Really? Even after all this craziness, you still want to be with me?"

Then I reached out and placed my hands on her cold, beautiful face. "Don't you know anything? Don't you know that I....I.....love you?" I murmured, admitting my feelings like I'd never done to anyone else.

"I love you too, Jazzy," she whispered in reply, her eyes closing as she touched her cold lips to mine. My hands wrapped around her as her tongue grazed my lips, finally asking for entry. The pain in my ribs was there, but I didn't care. I was kissing the most beautiful creature in the world, and wasn't about to let her go. I shivered in response to her cold, hard body, causing her to release our kiss. "Come with me," she said as she took my hand and slowly pulled me to my feet. She led me through to the bathroom, releasing me to turn on the taps of the huge tub. "I thought this would help with the injuries," she said, smiling at me. "And besides, you need to clean up," she added as she picked up a bottle of bath gel and poured some into the tub.

"Come here, you!" I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged it around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her, the pain from my actions causing me to groan a little, but her closeness made the pain worth it. Her smile was hellishly devastating as I held her and whispered once more, "I love you, Mary... Alice.... Brandon." In between each of her names I gently kissed her lips.

She pushed away from me backed up so I could see her, and started to unbutton her dress seductively. "Do you think you're up to me joining you?" she asked, her eyes now black as coal as she looked downward to the tent that was my boxers.

"Oh, I think I'm more than up to it!" I replied slyly as I watched her undress.

"Can you handle the pain?" she asked, smiling wickedly as her fine fingers undid each button with ease.

"I think so," I said, gasping as she removed the last button and slowly took her dress off, wearing nothing but a black lacy thong underneath. "Oh, darlin'....you're so goddamned un-fucking-believably beautiful," I whispered as my wide eyes took her in, inch by beautiful inch. She was perfect, every curve of her shoulders which fell into her delicate arms and fine hands a fucking symphony, her breasts, round and firm, a celebration of her strength and beauty, her skin milky and thoroughly edible. I was composing one song after another in my head, each one dedicated to every one of her body parts that my eyes captured. I removed the boxers quickly, shaking out of them in an instant, my erection catching her attention as she smiled.

"Oh my! You ARE fast!" she gasped, giggling as she hooked her thumbs around the thong and slipped out of it, never taking her eyes off me as she tossed it in the corner. There she stood, naked in all her glory, and I just couldn't take my eyes off her. No fantasy could compare with actually seeing this girl naked, her landing strip of hair just barely covering her sweet pussy. She reached out for my hand and stepped into the tub, gently pulling me along with her. The smell of roses hit me again as we sank our bodies into the water, the warmth of the water bringing her scent on strong. I was so addicted to that smell. And to her. Everything about her was nothing but addictive.

"Yep, I know. But don't expect me to be as fast now. I'm gonna take this REAL slow," I drawled with my usual confidence as I sat in the water facing her, pulling her towards me. Famous last words. Our lips and bodies met, the cold hardness of her body being buffered by the heat of the water and my skin. "Mmmm," I moaned as I crushed my lips to her unforgiving ones, realising that I was gonna be faster than Speedy fucking Gonzalez, while her hands wrapped gently around my shoulders. "I love you," I whispered as I pushed my tongue in her mouth, finding hers which gently caressed mine in return, her scent invading my soul as she exhaled into me. She was being so gentle, so caring. With her strength and my injuries I knew that she could crush me like a bug, but instead her body responded to my fragile one like we were meant to be bound together always.

"Oh God, I love you too Jasper!" she cried as she released her lips from mine and threw her head back, closing her eyes as her lips quivered. I dove in and pressed my mouth to her neck, my tongue tasting the source of her scent, which drove me absolutely wild! I could literally taste roses on my tongue as I raked it over her skin, nibbling and kissing her neck until I reached her earlobe.

"Mmmm my rose," I murmured in her ear. "You taste so sweet," I moaned, her gentle caresses of me turning me on like I couldn't believe! Her hands were all over the place, yet gently touching me as she explored my body, being careful to avoid the sore spots. I worked my way down her neck to her breasts, which reminded me of fine crystal brandy balloons. I took her hardened nipple in my mouth, and flicked my tongue over it, causing her to hiss in response. A strange little growl came from her chest as I felt her begin to lose herself. This was the only time I'd felt in control since we met, and I loved that I could finally make her vulnerable to me.

"That's right," I said. "You're mine now, Alice," I said, arrogantly claiming her as I felt her body, tracing my hand down to her pussy as my mouth clamped over her nipple and sucked.

"Ah," she said as I found her folds, opening her up to my caress. Though her skin was hard, this was one place where she felt a little more pliable. Soft even. Wet. I could seriously get into THAT every fucking day of the week!

"My darlin' Alice, you're so soft there," I said as I found her bundle of nerves, which was soft on the outside but rock hard in the centre. "I bet you taste good too," I said as I found her entrance and curled my fingers into her as my thumb stayed put, circling her. Her body rocked onto my hand in response. She was so vulnerable. I kissed her skin, finding my way back to her kissable lips.

At the same time, her constantly moving hands found me and gripped, stroking me slowly as she still thrust herself onto my hand. I found the sweet spot inside her and rubbed it as hard as I could with my curling fingers. I couldn't wait to be inside her. She growled even louder this time in response.

"Careful, you'll wake the Amazon," I breathed, smiling into her mouth.

"Oh.....Jasper! More!" she said, purring like a tomcat on heat, her hips increasing their pace.

"Please, Jasper," she begged as she removed her hand from me and took mine in hers, bringing my fingers to her mouth. Her tongue wrapped itself around my fingers as she moaned. "I need you," she said as she wrapped her stone-like legs around me, my body shuddering as she poised herself on my lap and waited. I wrapped my arms around her and entered her smooth crystalline pussy slowly. Being inside her felt incredible! Her vice-like grip around me was so strong that it surrounded every part of me, squeezing slowly as I moved around inside her.

"Shit!" I hissed, wincing in a combination of pain and pleasure, my ribs hurting with my movements. Her body tensed in response.

She gently pushed my arms against the tub, keeping my body still to protect my aching ribs as she leant into my ear and whispered, "Let me......so you don't hurt yourself."

"Anything you say darlin'," I breathed, all the more turned on by her holding me there. Now I was the one who was vulnerable, and I loved it. I ached for this woman in more ways than one.

She leant in and kissed me sweetly, working her way down my jaw and moaned as she ran her tongue down my throat. "Oh Jasper you smell delicious!" she said as her breathing became louder and she let out a little snarl. She was an animal!

Then, she began to take control. She lifted her hips up so I was nearly out of her, and then eased her way back down on me gently, but with her body tightening around me even more. I was completely filling her, and had never felt the sensations that I felt now. Not with anyone else, ever.

"Oh Alice...so....very tight....you are......oh God!" I said incoherently as she lifted herself up and plunged onto me with such speed and force, that it created more friction than I could stand.

"That okay?" she asked, her breaths heaving as she watched me, her eyes so black that they shone.

"Oh, Alice....are you kidding? You feel so.....I can't even describe....fuck me!" I grunted as I threw my head back and moaned. The speed of her thrusts was so fast that I couldn't even make out what she was doing. I didn't care. I was such a fucking goner! "ALICE!" I screamed through clenched teeth as my breaths came hard and fast. So much for taking my time. I was gone in around thirty seconds as I came harder than I had ever done before, the ache in my body masked by the endorphins flowing through me now.

"Jasper...oh....GOD!" she screamed as she came, so loud that I swore I could feel an earthquake below us as she throbbed around me. My ribs ached, my lips felt swollen and I wondered if my dick was still attached to my body as her body clenched around mine.

Then, she was kissing me again. "God I love you Jasper Whitlock!" she declared as she rained gentle kisses on my mouth, releasing her grip on every part of me, leaving me sated, but suddenly in agony.

"Ow!" I groaned as the pain from my exploits hit me, brutally this time once the pressure of her body was released.

"Jasper, are you alright? Have I hurt you?" she asked as I tried to smile and stop my face showing the agony that I now felt.

"Sorry, honey, I think the adrenalin's wearing off," I said as the pain stabbed into my side like someone was twisting a knife into it.

"Come, on," she said as she stood to her feet and helped me out of the bath. "I think that this bandage can go," she said as she gently removed it and tossed it in the trash. "Let's you and I go to bed and talk."

She led me to her bed and lay down, pulling me to her side, her face filled with unease. "Honey, is everything alright?" I asked as we lay together in each other's arms.

"Jasper, do you mind that I'm cold and hard? Or would you rather be with a soft, warm person?" she asked.

"I told you already, I want to be with you and it doesn't matter whatever package you come in," I said.

"Well, I'm afraid with the package I'm in and with you being so...vulnerable....I'll hurt you. You have no idea how much control I just had to use."

"It'll be okay when I'm better. And you didn't hurt me. It only happened because I was already injured," I justified.

She looked at me doubtfully, my explanations not washing with her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I could make it so I'd feel just the same as a human girl, soft and warm, and so I would never hurt you," she said. "But it would mean that you'd have to become like me."

"Like you?" I asked, waiting for her to finally spill the truth.

"Yes," she said.

I hesitated. What was I supposed to say to her? Then, she said something that had me convinced, reminding me of the advantages of having her abilities.

She sat up and propped herself up on her elbow, her eyes ancient in their knowledge. "You could protect yourself from anyone who tried to kill you, and also protect your family and friends if you needed to. But you will have to be away from them for a while, until you, um, become controlled enough to be able to play in La Banda again," she warned as she reached out her hand and stroked my face.

"But, I'd be able to protect myself without the Amazon having to be my bodyguard and maybe kick her butt too? And be able to protect my family and friends? That's a fucking no-brainer Alice, and as long as I get to stay with you, then I'm in!"

"Ask me truth or dare Jasper," she said, "and I'll tell you everything in one word."

"Truth or dare, darlin'?" I asked, excited and scared shitless by what she was to say next.

"Truth," she replied.

"What are you?" I asked as she removed her contacts, revealing her startling crimson eyes to me, which were the same colour as the rose tattoo that I got in dedication to her. "Beautiful," I murmured, causing her to sigh in relief and smile, the roses and her hypnotic eyes making my body and mind give in to her. I was so far gone that it was fucking ridiculous!

Then, just like that, she leaned in, her cool breath rushing through her sweet lips onto my throat as she said the most significant word in my world. The one word that would allow me to get my revenge from the bastards who threatened my family. The one word that would bring my life back to the way it was....well kind of. The one word that meant I'd be with Mary Alice Brandon forever.

"Vampire," she said as her sweet lips touched my throat and her teeth sank through my skin. My eyes rolled back in their sockets as she took me, and I moaned in pain as she sent me into sweet, sweet oblivion once more....

**A/N: Hope you liked it! TAP TAP TAP! (OR I WON'T WRITE ANY MORE FAN FICS!)**


End file.
